Happily Ever After
by Zoccshan
Summary: Jatuh dari dunia dongeng membuat Hinata tersesat di kota Tokyo. Tapi, walau pernikahannya bersama Naruto di negeri sana harus ditunda, ia bertemu Sasuke—pria yang terpaksa menolongnya. Based from Enchanted. SasuHina & NaruHina & GaaHina. CHAP 4 UP! R&R?
1. Puteri Dongeng

**Summary :**

**Jatuh dari dunia dongeng membuat Hinata tersesat di kota asing bernama Tokyo. Tapi ia tetap bersyukur, walau pernikahannya ****bersama ****pangeran di negeri sana harus ditunda, ia bertemu Sasuke—pria baik yang sebenarnya terpaksa menolongnya.**

.

.

Dunia dongeng—_a fairytales_.

Sebuah dunia yang menyimpan ribuan kisah romansa manis, penuh moral dan imajinatif. Sesuatu yang akan membuat orang tersenyum karena _happy ending_ yang selalu ada di tiap akhir cerita.

Tapi bukan hanya itu, di sini juga merupakan habitatnya berbagai macam karakter yang sering orang-orang temui saat mereka membaca dongeng.

Jadi jika ada di sana, kau juga akan bertemu dengan Hinata, salah satu dari seorang puteri yang sudah tinggal di dunia dongeng selama 20 tahun lamanya.

Kini ia berada di rumah sederhananya yang berada di dekat hutan. Terbalut dengan gaun sutra berwarna biru pudar, wanita manis itu berdiri di depan kaca. Dia melihat penampilannya, dimulai dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Saking seriusnya, Hinata sampai tidak sadar bahwa segala macam peri—teman-temannya—sudah menghampirinya dan duduk manis di jendela rumah yang terbuka. Bersama tatapan kekaguman, mereka memperhatikan kecantikan sang tuan puteri.

Setelah puas dengan dirinya, senyuman Hinata mengembang. "Deidara, Ino, bagaimana dengan ini?" Tanyanya sambil menoleh ke arah dua peri berambut pirang yang lebih mencolok dari peri lain. Selain karena Deidara dan Ino adalah peri kembar, merekalah sahabat karib yang selalu bersama Hinata semenjak wanita tersebut masih kecil.

Dengan semangat Deidara berdiri, lalu mengepakan sayap untuk terbang ke sekitar Hinata. Dilihatnya seserius mungkin segala sesuatu yang melekat di tubuh sang puteri. Gaun, sepatu, pernak-pernik. Setelah selesai, barulah si peri mungil itu singgah ke atas bahu Hinata dan mengangkat jempolnya tinggi-tinggi.

"_Perfect_!"

Sambil memiringkan kepalanya, Hinata tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Dei..."

"Sebenarnya Puteri Hinata sudah cantik, tapi hari ini lebih cantik lagi saat memakai _dress_ ini! "

Ino yang masih terduduk manis di atas cermin tersenyum geli. "Iyadong... _dress_ itu kan buatanku, makanya Puteri Hinata semakin bersinar!" Tambahnya berbangga diri.

"Huh, dasar Ino sombong!"

Ino mendengus geli. "Kau akan lihat kehebatanku nanti, saat Puteri Hinata sudah memakai _wedding_ _dress_ yang juga hasil rancanganku di Istana. Kujamin kau akan memujiku, Dei."

"Jangan harap! Puteri memang selalu cantik memakai pakaian apa saja—termasuk yang bukan buatanmu!"

Kesal, akhirnya Ino membuang muka. Ia memilih mengabaikan adik kembarnya dan fokus ke Hinata lagi. "Ohya, lebih baik dikuncir saja. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah..." Hinata mengangguk, lalu menyisiri helaian indigo panjangnya menggunakan jemari. "Tapi nanti saja jika aku sudah dijemput oleh pihak kerajaan..."

Ditaruhnya seluruh rambut panjangnya ke pundak kiri, lalu ia berjalan ke arah jendela. Sontak, peri-peri asing yang tadinya ada di sana sedikit berterbangan pergi, namun masih ada juga yang terdiam di tempat dan memilih untuk menyapa Hinata.

Dibalasnya peri-peri lain dengan sebuah anggukan ramah, lalu Hinata menaruh kedua sikutnya ke bingkai jendela, dan ia pun bertopang dagu. Bersama kedua mata _aquamarin__e_ Ino dan Deidara yang melihatnya dari belakang, Hinata tersenyum lembut sampai kedua matanya menyipit.

"Besok... pasti menjadi hari yang sangat bahagia." Perlahan, rona merah menjalar ke permukaan pipinya yang mulus. "Aku akan menikah..."

.

.

.

**HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

"**Happily Ever After" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspired from Enchanted**

**[SasuHina & NaruHina & GaaHina]**

**Romance, Fantasy, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**FIRST. **Puteri Dongeng

.

.

**Brakh!**

Setelah sebuah lemari besar terbuka, dengan segera dua tangan berwarna _tan_ memasukinya. Dia obrak-abrik semuanya yang tergantung, dan mengambil dua dari puluhan pakaian yang ada di dalam. Didapatinya sebuah baju formal berwarna hitam di tangan kanan, dan baju resmi seorang pangeran berwarna merah di tangan kiri.

Dia rebahkan kedua pakaian mahal itu ke ranjangnya yang berukuran _kin__g_ _size_, dan barulah ia bisa membandingkannya dengan pandangan mata menyelidik.

Lama, bermenit-menit.

Tidak sabar atas kegalauannya dalam memilih satu, akhirnya ia mencari bantuan. "Matsuri, kau yang menentukan. Aku lebih bagus pakai yang hitam atau yang merah?"

Gadis kecil yang merupakan penasihat orang itu pun segera menilai kedua pilihan yang tersedia, dan langsung menunjuk salah satunya.

"Yang hitam, Pangeran Naruto."

Pria pirang yang bernama Naruto itu berdecak, lalu mengelus dagunya sendiri. Pose berpikir.

"Aku lebih suka yang merah." Naruto menggeleng, mengabaikan kalimat Matsuri yang sempat ia tanyai pendapat. "Siapkan ini untuk besok pagi!"

"Ba-Baik!" Cepat-cepat ia mengangguk, lalu mengambil pakaian sang pangeran yang tidak terpilih untuk dimasukannya kembali ke lemari.

Di sela kesibukan Matsuri, Naruto malah membanting punggungnya ke ranjang. Lalu dia tersenyum senang membayangkan betapa tampannya ia jika memakai pakaian tersebut.

Tapi, mendadak pikirannya dipenuhi oleh beberapa hal lagi. "Hei, Matsuri! Bagaimana dengan Gereja yang kusewa? Sudah dihias?"

Wajah mungilnya yang sedikit panik itu menoleh. "I-Iya, tapi mungkin saja—"

Kalimat Matsuri langsung terhenti karena telunjuk Naruto yang sudah terangkat tinggi. "Ckck, sudah kubilang aku tidak mau menerima alasan apapun yang dapat menunda pernikahan kami."

Matsuri menelan ludahnya, tidak jadi berbicara. Padahal juga ada rencana pernikahan lain di hari yang dipesan Naruto, namun mau tidak mau sepertinya orang itu harus mengalah. Kasihan sekali.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan makanan? Kue? Undangan?"

"Ah, kalau kue lagi tahap pembuatan..."

Mata Naruto berbinar, dan langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. "Bagus. Aku mau lihat."

Segeralah Matsuri yang diikuti oleh Naruto berjalan ke bawah, menelusuri Istana mewah yang semua barang dan ornamennya selalu berwarna putih gading.

"Aku ingin kueku bertingkat lima, krim seputih salju, rasa yang manis, dan penampilan yang unik. Yang penting semua orang harus dibuatnya terkesima!" Sambil menuruni tangga, Naruto memerintah.

"Baik, akan kami usahakan."

"Lalu, kalau bisa rasanya harus lebih enak dibandingkan semua kue yang pernah kumakan..."

"Iya..."

Memang Naruto semakin lama semakin cerewet, tapi itu memang sifat si pangeran tunggal dari kerajaan ini sih. Jadi, Matsuri hanya bisa pasrah.

Setibanya di dapur kerajaan, Matsuri memasuki ruangan itu terlebih dulu. "Pangeran ingin melihat kue..." Katanya. Dan hal itu sontak saja membuat para koki yang sedang menyiapkan seluruh makanan terbaik untuk besok pun semakin giat berkerja di dapur—supaya tuannya itu tidak menganggapnya bermalas-malasan.

"Mana yang buat kue?"

Dari kejauhan, seseorang mengangkat tangannya. "Saya yang membuatnya, Pangeran."

Naruto menghampirinya, dan melihat pria bertubuh gempal yang tengah mengaduk adonan di wadah besar. Pertamanya Naruto hanya memperhatikan, tapi lama-lama ia langsung merebut _whisk_ kue dari tangan si koki.

"Bukan begitu cara mengaduknya, tapi seperti ini!" Naruto mengambil alih adonan tersebut, seakan-akan contohannya adalah sesuatu yang paling benar untuk membuat kue. "Adonan ini terlalu padat! Harus dikasih telur lebih banyak!"

Pertamanya Naruto mengambil telur berkualitas terbaik di salah satu kantung di atas meja, dan tanpa berpikir ia mengetukannya kencang-kencang ke ujung lemari. Awalnya retakan tipis membuat cairan lengket itu sedikit akan tumpah ke lantai, tapi baru saja ia mengangkat tangannya untuk ditaruh ke adonan kue, telur itu sudah pecah duluan di tangannya.

"Pecah..."

Si koki hanya menghela nafas lega karena Naruto belum sempat menaruh telur pecah tadi ke dalam adonannya yang bersih itu. Kalau tidak, dapat dijamin ia pasti disuruh mengulang kerjaannya lagi dengan membuat adonan yang baru.

"Ahk, telur sial. Aku jadi tidak _mood_ membuat kue. Ini, kerjakan lagi. Aku mau ke atas!" Dengan seenaknya Naruto pergi meninggalkan dapur setelah ia mencuci tangan. Matsuri meminta maaf atas kerecokan yang telah dibuat Naruto, lalu ia pun kembali mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

Tapi, Naruto berhenti lagi setelah ia memasuki kamar pribadinya. Berhubung banyak cermin yang terpajang di sana, Naruto mengadahkan tangannya ke Matsuri, memintanya agar menyerahkan baju merah yang masih ada di atas ranjang.

Dengan segera pria itu membuka pakaiannya untuk ia ganti ke baju resmi—yang akan ia pakai untuk pernikahannya besok.

Sesudah siap memakai stelan berwarna merah itu, ia menepuk pelan tiap debu di masing-masing pundaknya. Dan ia kembali melihat penampilannya di cermin.

Tidak mendapati kecacatan dari apa yang ia kenakan, Naruto menaikan pandangannya, menatap wajah tampannya yang begitu cerah di cermin.

Naruto mendengus geli, lalu kembali melihat kaca.

Ia pun menyeringai. Menggunakan jemari tangan kanannya, ia membelai sendiri permukaan kaca, seakan ia tengah menyentuh wajahnya sendiri.

"Aku menyesal telah diberikan wajah tampan seperti ini."

Lalu ia melempar pandangannya ke sebuah lukisan berbingkai besar yang nyaris memenuhi seperempat tembok kamarnya.

Foto Hinata.

"Hinata! Tunggulah besok, dan kita akan menikah secepatnya!"

.

.

**~zo : happily ever after~**

.

.

Jauh dari Istana tentram seorang pangeran narsis berada, terdapatlah sebuah tempat menyeramkan yang menyerupai sebuah kastil. Kastil tersebut diisi oleh suara-suara yang tidak mengenakan. Tawa dan teriakan bercampur menjadi satu.

Karena itulah tempat di mana para karakter penyihir dari dongeng berkumpul.

Karin salah satunya, wanita berambut merah yang kini berdecak kesal. Sepatu bertumit tinggi yang ia pakai membuat banyak suara ketukan yang menggema di ruangan megah nan angkernya. Rambutnya yang panjang bergoyang pelan, sedangkan tongkat sihirnya terus ia genggam erat tanpa makna.

"Aku tidak suka ini..."

Dia sempatkan matanya untuk melirik sebuah cermin yang terpajang di tembok. Tapi, sedetik kemudian ia langsung membuang muka. "Ck, aku sangat tidak suka ini..."

Sudah ratusan kali wanita itu menggerutu, bahkan membuat Gaara—pria yang sudah dari tigapuluh menit yang lalu dipanggilnya ke ruangan ini—menjadi capek sendiri di posisi berdirinya.

"Jangan bilang kau memerintahku ke sini hanya untuk mendengarkan ocehanmu."

Karin berdecih. Penghinaan apabila seorang bawahan menegurnya seperti tadi.

"Diamlah! Aku adalah Ratu!"

Ia menggeram pelan, dan akhirnya kedua matanya beralih lagi ke cerminnya.

Cermin ajaib.

Ia menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya terburu-buru.

"Cermin ajaib... siapakah 'perempuan' tercantik di negeri dongeng ini?"

Perlahan, cermin yang awalnya polos tadi seakan berasap, lalu berputar pelan sehingga menampakan wajah seorang lelaki tua.

"Tentu saja Puteri Hinata, yang mulia Ratu..."

Jawaban itu disertai oleh terpampangnya wajah manis Hinata di permukaan cermin. Gadis itu memang cantik, bahkan Gaara sempat terdiam beberapa detik karenanya.

Karin memutar bola matanya. "Lalu, siapa 'wanita' yang paling cantik di negeri ini?"

Cermin tersebut terdiam sebentar, menampakan wajah datarnya ke wanita itu—dan juga Gaara yang dari tadi memperhatikan.

"Puteri Hinata, yang mulai Ratu. Bukannya 'perempuan' dan 'wanita' memiliki arti yang nyaris sama?"

Seketika, emosi Karin memuncak. Ia pukul permukaan kaca tersebut sampai menyebabkan bunyi yang kencang. Namun, kaca itu tidak pecah—lebih tepatnya tidak akan pernah bisa pecah.

Lalu ia memberikan pandangan mengerikannya ke Gaara.

"Kau dengar tadi?" Geramnya.

Gaara pun menaikan sudut bibirnya.

"Aku mengerti. Kau hanya iri, kan?'

"DIAM, BRENGSEK! AKU TIDAK MENYURUHMU UNTUK MENGOMENTARINYA!"

Gaara mendengus, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Jadi aku harus apa, hah?"

"Kau... bunuh Hinata."

"Tidak mau."

**Brakh!**

Sebuah benda yang barusan Karin lempar ke Gaara, tapi pria itu berhasil menepisnya dengan tangan.

"Bunuh dia! Bunuh dia! KAU WAJIB BUNUH DIA!"

"Tsch..."

.

.

**~zo : happily ever after~**

.

.

Di tempat yang sangat jauh dari dunia tadi, terdapatlah sebuah negara yang berdiri di atas laut jepang. Dan di salah satu daerahnya dinamakan Tokyo.

Bila dibedakan secara kata-kata, kota ini sangat berbeda dengan dunia dongeng yang barusan diceritakan. Dimulai dari adat, kubudayaan, moral dan lainnya. Bukan hanya itu, di Tokyo terdapat banyak deretan gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Mobil yang melaju kencang, dan segala macam peralatan canggih yang terjual di tiap toko.

Tak ada hal-hal seperti itu di dunia dongeng.

Dan berhubung sekarang sudah memasuki siang hari, tepatnya pukul 14.00, itu menandakan bahwa ini saatnya sekolah dasar yang bernama _St. Cattleya_ membubarkan para murid-muridnya.

Sambil menunggu jemputan masing-masing, beberapa anak ada yang menyempatkan diri untuk bermain dulu di taman bermain—mengambil alih ayunan, ataupun perosotan. Tapi ada yang lebih memilih untuk menyendiri di sebuah bangku taman. Terdiam sendirian menunggu ayahnya datang.

Dia adalah Sai Uchiha. Anak kecil berusia 10 tahun yang terkenal pendiam.

Mendadak, sebuah mobil hitam melintas di depannya. Tanpa menunggu pemilik mobil itu membunyikan klakson, Sai segera menoleh dan turun dari bangku untuk memasuki mobil. Dia memilih bangku depan agar bisa duduk tepat di sebelah pria itu.

Setelah Sai menutup pintu, sang ayah—yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha—kembali menjalankan mobil.

Suasana yang terasa di sini hening. Hanya ada putaran radio bervolume kecil—itu pun siaran berita—yang terdengar di antara mereka berdua.

Sekedar mengisi keheningan yang terasa, Sai menoleh ke arahnya. "Terimakasih sudah menjemputku."

"Hn." Ia mengangguk tanpa memalingkan pandangan dari depan. "Bagaimana rapotmu?"

Sai pun terdiam sesaat. Ia jadi teringat pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, di mana kelasnya dipenuhi oleh para orangtua siswa-siswi yang nantinya akan diajak bicara oleh para guru. Tapi tidak untuk ayahnya, karena tadi ia sedang ada rapat di kantor.

Tentu saja Sasuke tidak bisa, karena ibunya-lah yang biasanya selalu datang untuk mengambil rapotnya dengan senyuman. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak bisa lagi.

Sai menghela nafas. Ia tau, sejak Ibunya meninggal, Sasuke mengalami kesulitan mengatur waktunya ke keluarga—yang pada saat ini hanya Sai seorang—dan perkerjaan. Terutama dalam hal memberikan kasih sayang untuknya.

"Bagaimana dengan rapotmu?" Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Kelamaan terbengong, buru-buru Sai menjawab. "Lumayan. Kuharap Ayah akan senang."

Sai melepaskan ranselnya, lalu membuka resletingnya untuk menunjukan sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"Taruh di bangku belakang saja, nanti kubaca."

"Iya..." Sesuai perintah, Sai menaruhnya di bangku belakang. Menggabungkan map berisi seluruh nilai mata pelajarannya ke tumpukan perkerjaan Sasuke yang takkan pernah habis.

Entahlah, mungkin saat beberapa bulan kemudian baru orang itu akan sempat membaca sederet nilai A+ nya.

Sai menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, membiarkan mata _on__yx_-nya yang datar memandangi jendela yang tembus pandang ke luar. Dia perhatian tiap teman-temannya yang sedang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan orangtua mereka. Anak itu tersenyum, dan kedua orangtuanya pun tersenyum—itu menunjukan bahwa nilai anak tersebut bagus.

Sai memalingkan wajah, lalu melirik sekilas ke ayah kandungnya yang masih menyetir. Sebelum Sasuke menyadari tatapannya, Sai langsung menghela nafas dan mengarahkan wajahnya kembali ke depan.

Tampaknya untuk membayangkan orang itu menggenggam tangannya saja, Sai sudah kurang percaya.

.

.

**~zo : happily ever after~**

.

.

Bersama gaun indah yang ia pakai, Hinata mengambil sebuah selendang tipis yang berwarna putih. Kain itu lagi-lagi ditenun oleh Ino, peri yang memang berbakat untuk urusan jahit menjahit.

Lalu, setelah mengucapkan pamit ke Deidara dan peri-peri lain, Hinata berjalan keluar rumah kecilnya. Ditatapnya sebuah kereta kuda mewah yang sudah siap di depannya, dan ia pun tersenyum dan menaikinya. "Ayo, Ino... kita harus berangkat ke Istana."

Tentu saja karena besok adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Naruto, maka sore ini ia harus pergi ke Istana untuk bersiap-siap. Dan berhubung Deidara masih ada urusan di rumah sampai nanti malam, hanya Ino-lah yang bisa mengawal Hinata dengan ikut menaiki kereta kuda.

"Dadah, Deidara! Besok datengnya jangan telat, yaa!" Bersama kuda yang mulai melangkah maju, Ino melambaikan tangannya ke sang adik sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Deidara sebenarnya kesal, cuman saat melihat Hinata yang tersenyum untuknya, peri mungil itu kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Hati-hati di jalan, yaa!"

"Sampai jumpa, Puteri Hinataa!" Seseorang peri lain berhidung pesek juga melambaikan tangan, disusul oleh peri serta hewan-hewan lain yang sudah menitikan airmata. "Semoga bahagia di sana, jangan lupakan kami..."

Hinata menoleh, membalas tatapan peri dan hewan yang menyempatkan diri mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuknya. Perlahan pipinya memerah, tapi ia memaksakan dirinya yang hampir menangis terharu untuk tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, semua..."

Roda kereta kuda berputar, dan membawa Hinata serta Ino pergi menjauh dari rumahnya di tengah hutan.

Saat di perjalanan, Hinata menghela nafas. Lalu memandangi rumah pohon yang sudah ditinggalinya selama puluhan tahun. Lalu dengan mata berkaca-kaca Hinata menghirup udara banyak-banyak, meyesap bau kebebasan yang ada di sini. Kemudian ia menghembuskannya perlahan, dan mencoba yakin, inilah _ending_ bahagianya bersama seorang pangeran—seperti kisah dongeng lainnya di dunia ini.

Namun, tanpa ia sadari seorang pria berambut merah memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

**. . .**

Setelah sejam terlewat, Hinata yang masih terduduk manis di tempatnya mulai menoleh ke samping, arah jendela. Di sana masih terdapat hutan berdaun lebat, namun alas jalanan sudah bukan tanah dan rerumputan, melainkan jalanan berbatu. Itu mengartikan secara jelas bahwa tak lama lagi mereka akan sampai di Istana kerajaan.

Lalu, Hinata melirik Ino. Peri beramput pirang dan dikuncir tinggi itu sudah tertidur lelap di atas bangku yang nyaman. Hinata melepaskan selendangnya dan menjadikan selimut untuk si peri.

**J****REG****!**

Guncangan dadakan diterima oleh kereta kuda. Hinata tersentak kaget, tapi untungnya Ino hanya sedikit bergumam dan kembali tertidur.

Heran atas apa yang tadi sempat terjadi, Hinata menolehkan wajahnya ke jendela. Kali ini kereta kuda berhenti, tak lagi bergerak. Saat turun dari kereta pun ia sama sekali tidak melihat pak kusir yang tadi mengarahkan kuda.

Sepertinya ia harus mencarinya sendiri.

Tidak mengerti dengan keadaan yang sedang dialaminya, Hinata sedikit menjinjing rok gaunnya agar tidak kotor oleh alas jalan, lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar.

Sepi. Tak ada siapa-siapa.

"Hallo?" Panggilnya menggunakan suara yang disengajakan keras. "Anda di mana?"

**Srek. **

Suara gesekan yang berasal dari semak itu membuatnya melihat ke arah kiri yang tepatnya di dekat pepohonan. Hinata mencoba menghampiri asal suara, namun saat langkah kesepuluh.

"Tahan posisimu."

Refleks, ia menoleh ke belakang. Tapi, nyatanya sudah ada seorang pria berambut merah dan berjubah hitam di depannya. Dan tak lupa dengan sebuah tongkat sihir pendek yang sudah teracung tepat di lehernya.

Hinata terdiam di tempatnya, sama sekali tidak bergerak. Lalu, lavender Hinata tertuju padanya.

"K-Kamu... mau apa?"

Pria bermata _jade_ itu menyeringai, lalu memajukan langkahnya. "Membunuhmu."

Seketika, Hinata merasakan tubuhnya merinding, apalagi saat ujung tongkat tersebut yang semakin menekan permukaan kulit lehernya. Hinata melangkah mundur, namun sebuah sumur sudah menahan lajunya.

Bagi Gaara, riwayat Hinata sudah tamat sampai sini—sesuai permintaan sang ratu yang seenaknya itu. Bahkan ia dapat membayangkan bagamana cara Karin tertawa apabila ia benar-benar membunuh Hinata sekarang juga. Namun tiba-tiba saja lamunan Gaara harus terpecah karena satu hal, yaitu ia merasakan tangannya sudah disentuh oleh telapak tangan halus milik Hinata.

"Tanganmu terluka..." Ia menatap kedua mata Gaara dengan wajah polosnya. "Apa itu tidak sakit?"

Ia sempat melirik ke arah tangannya yang dikomentari oleh Hinata. Tampaknya itu luka saat ia menghindar dari barang yang dilemparkan Karin kepadanya tadi.

Gaara terdiam, lalu menepis tangan Hinata.

"Sadar kondisimu yang sekarang. Aku akan membunuhmu."

"Tapi—"

"Diam. Aku tidak minta kau menyentuh lukaku."

Hinata tidak lagi mengeluarkan suara, namun ia menoleh ke arah dedaunan di pojok sana. "Ah, ada daun penyembuh..." Hinata kembali menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Tunggu di sini, aku akan mengobatimu."

Tanpa memperdulikan ujung tongkat sihir yang sedikit menggores lehernya saat ia menolehkan kepala dan berlari ke sana, tempat di mana ia bisa mendapati daun-daun penyembuh yang tersohor tersebut.

Gaara tentu saja terheran. Ia hanya bisa diam di tempat sambil menatap gadis yang sedang sibuk mengambil helaian terbagus dari pohon itu.

Namun, di sela keterkejutannya atas sifat Hinata, mendadak muncullah sebuah gagak yang bertenger di atas sumur.

"Koaaak!" Burung berparas menngerikan itu seakan berbicara pada Gaara. "Koakk! Koak! Bunuh dia!"

Gaara berdecak, pasti itu burung suruhan karin. Dengan kasar ia mengusir burung itu tepat di saat Hinata datang kepadanya.

Tapi memang benar. Mau sebaik apapun Hinata kepadanya, ia harus membunuh Hinata. Itulah tugasnya.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya pada leher gadis itu yang masih berdarah karenanya. Namun dengan raut wajah bahagia Hinata malah menunjukan daun hasil petikannya ke Gaara.

"Lihat ini, kalau getahnya kau oleskan ke luka baret atau memar, pasti akan cepat sembuh..."

Tanpa izin, Hinata mengambil tangan Gaara, dan mengobatinya.

Pertama ia ambil getah daun menggunakan telunjuknya, lalu ia oleskan ke tangan Gaara yang sedikit memar. Perlahan pun luka itu menghilang dengan sendirinya.

"Lihat? Hebat, bukan?" Hinata tersenyum.

Dan Gaara masih membalasnya dengan tatapan datar. Jujur, ia bingung.

Tapi, kali ini Gaara berbicara juga. "Kau juga harus diobati." Kali ini Gaara-lah yang tanpa permisi menggendong Hinata lalu menaruhnya untuk terduduk di pinggiran sumur. Lalu ia mengambil satu daun, dan mengoleskannya ke luka Hinata yang terletak di lehernya.

"Eh? Terimakasih."

Gaara menyeringai.

"Ya, sama-sama."

**Bukh.**

Dorongan pelan itu diterima oleh Hinata sesaat Gaara mengatakan kalimat tadi kepadanya. Lalu karena pengaruh gravitasi, segeralah Hinata terjatuh dan menghilang di kegelapan sumur kering yang tak berujung itu.

"Kyaaaaaaa—!"

Suara itu menghilang dengan keberadaan Hinata di dunia dongeng ini.

Gaara terdiam, lalu mengelus sisa-sisa luka memar di tangannya.

"Dia terlalu baik untuk dibunuh."

Gaara memang tidak membunuh Hinata, karena pria itu hanya membuang Hinata ke dalam sumur dunia. Di mana Hinata akan terasingkan di sebuah dunia yang berbeda...

Di bumi.

**. . .**

Ketika Hinata sadar dari pingsannya, ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat. Di sini panas, sesak, dan tak ada suara apapun selain suara samar di kejauhan sana. Lagipula ia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat apapun selain sebuah setitik cahaya di ujung ruangan.

Cahaya?

Ya, itu cahaya.

Susah payah Hinata berdiri, lalu berlari menuju cahaya itu dan mendorong sesuatu yang seperti menutupinya.

**Krieet.**

Dan ternyata saat pintu itu di buka, terlihatlah sebuah jalan yang sangat luas dan lebar membentang. Dia tak lagi sendirian seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, karena di sini banyak sekali orang-orang yang berwajah datar berjalan, entah ke mana.

Dengan wajah bingung, Hinata menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Berniat mengindentifikasikan tempat tersebut. Di sini ada ratusan manusia yang berlalulalang, mobil yang melintas, serta lampu warna-warni yang menerangi pemandangan malam di sini.

Suara klakson mobil yang menggema, suara langkah, dan suara obrolan orang-orang. Semua hal itu membuatnya pusing, dan takut.

Hinata yang masih menggenggam kenop pintu itu mulai terduduk lemas di aspal, sehingga ada beberapa yang meliriknya heran.

Hawa di sini lain, berbeda dari dunia dongeng tempat ia dilahirkan.

Ini dunia asing.

Karena takut, mata Hinata berkaca-kaca, lalu ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"A-Aku..." Ia mulai terisak sendirian. "Aku di m-mana?"

"Naruto... hiks..." Tangisannya pun keluar tanpa bisa tertahan lagi. "Naruto... to-tolong aku..."

.

.

**~zo : happily ever after~**

.

.

Hari pembagian rapor adalah hari spesial bagi Sai.

Baginya, ini adalah saat di mana Sasuke bisa meluangkan waktu untuk memberikannya hadiah—yaitu makan malam bersama di sebuah tempat.

Memang benar, kali ini mereka makan di sebuah restoran yang terletak lumayan jauh dari apartemen mereka.

Dulu, Sasuke selalu memesan sebuah meja yang terdiri dari tiga kursi—tentu saja karena dulu ibunya masih ada di dunia ini—dan Sasuke selalu rela mematikan hubungannya dengan pekerjaan apabila mereka sedang melaksanakan acara keluarga bersama.

Namun, kali ini berbeda. Sebaliknya, setelah ibunya meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan, Sasuke berubah. Apa yang di pikirannya hanya ada perkerjaan dan perkerjaan, tak ada yang lain. Ponsel itu selalu dia pegang dan dirawatnya baik-baik. Sama seperti sekarang, semenjak mereka memesan makanan di restoran bergaya elegan ini, Sasuke selalu sibuk berbicara dengan ponselnya. Berbisnis.

Obrolan Sasuke dan partner kerjanya, itulah suara latar belakang sesaat Sai menghabiskan makan malamnya, sampai akhirnya mereka pulang.

Sai sama sekali tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berbicara bersama Sasuke. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun di acara makan mereka yang ini.

Ini bukan lagi hadiah yang menyenangkan, benar kan?

Sesampainya di dalam mobil lagi untuk kembali ke rumah, Sai menumpukan tangannya ke sisi kursi, lalu matanya terus sibuk memandang ke luar jendela.

Semuanya... benar-benar membosankan.

Tetes-tetes hujan mulai menjatuhi atap mobil yang sedang dikemudikan oleh Sasuke. Lama kelamaan hujan semakin deras, dan hal itu malah membuat Sai semakin mengantuk.

Sai memejamkan matanya sebentar. Berusaha tidak memikirkan hal tersebut. Karena kadang kali ia sering dibuat menangis hanya karena merasa asing ke keluarganya sendiri sampai sebegininya.

Ia ingin ibunya kembali...

Lalu, ketika mobil berhenti karena adanya lampu merah di perempatan, Sai kembali membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam selama beberapa menit.

Pertamanya, ia hanya merasakan hawa dingin yang mulai menusuk kulitnya, karena itu ia akan mengecilkan AC mobil yang ada di depan. Tapi, sesaat ia menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, ia sedikit terkejut dengan sosok yang ia lihat.

Sai melihat seseorang wanita muda yang sedang melindungi diri dari hujan. Rambut indigonya yang dikuncir itu sudah acak-acakan, membiarkan ada beberapa anak rambutnya terbebas di leher serta pundaknya. Lalu gaun indahnya yang lumayan mencolok itu tampak kebasahan, sehingga wanita yang sedang berteduh di bawah sebuah toko kosong tersebut membuatnya penasaran.

"Ayah, itu siapa...?"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Wah, aku buat fict baru lagi. Salahin otakku aja ya? ^^**

**Ohya, ada yang tau sama film Enchated? Fict ini sangat terinspirasi dari film itu. Tapi, aku bakal ngerubah beberapa part-nya supaya ngga terlalu sama. Kalo masih banyak yang bingung sama fict ini harap maklum, ya? aku juga bingung gemana cara ngejelasinnya secara detail sih**** (kalo detail banget, words-nya bisa bejibun =v=)****. **

**Pokoknya, Hinata, Naruto, Gaara itu hidup di dunia dongeng. Sasuke dan anaknya, Sai, tinggal di Tokyo (yep, Sasuke adalah duren—duda keren). Terus, Gaara ngedorong Hinata ke sumur yang ngebuat Hinata jatuh dan terasingkan ke Tokyo. Begitulah singkatnya. Kalo masih ngga ngerti... berarti aku emang payah dalam ngejelasin ini ^^"**

**Ngomong-ngomong, pairing yang ada di sini itu SasuHina, NaruHina, dan GaaHina. Tapi endingnya tetep SasuHina. Jadi, ada kemungkinan besar kalo di ending****-****nya nanti Naruto sama Gaara bakalan mendapatkan pasangannya masing-masing.**

**Bedewe, kayaknya fict ini ngebosenin banget gara-gara kebanyakan deskripsi (yang sebenernya agak nge-rush) ini, ya? Chap besok dialognya aku banyakin deh OAO" *punya firasat***

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Kalau Ayah tidak mau menolongnya, maka aku yang akan ke sana!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak berbohong! Kau harus percaya padaku!"

"DI MANA CALON ISTRIKU? DI MANA DIAAAAAA?"

"Dia sedikit demam, mungkin ini gara-gara dia memakai baju yang lembab. Bajunya harus diganti."

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	2. Tamu Baru

**Previous Chap :**

Tetes-tetes hujan mulai menjatuhi atap mobil yang sedang dikemudikan oleh Sasuke. Lama kelamaan hujan semakin deras, dan hal itu malah membuat Sai semakin mengantuk.

Sai memejamkan matanya sebentar. Berusaha tidak memikirkan hal tersebut. Karena kadang kali ia sering dibuat menangis hanya karena merasa asing ke keluarganya sendiri sampai sebegininya.

Ia ingin ibunya kembali...

Lalu, ketika mobil berhenti karena adanya lampu merah di perempatan, Sai kembali membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam selama beberapa menit.

Pertamanya, ia hanya merasakan hawa dingin yang mulai menusuk kulitnya, karena itu ia akan mengecilkan AC mobil yang ada di depan. Tapi, sesaat ia menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, ia sedikit terkejut dengan sosok yang ia lihat.

Sai melihat seseorang wanita muda yang sedang melindungi diri dari hujan. Rambut indigonya yang dikuncir itu sudah acak-acakan, membiarkan ada beberapa anak rambutnya terbebas di leher serta pundaknya. Lalu gaun indahnya yang lumayan mencolok itu tampak kebasahan, sehingga wanita yang sedang berteduh di bawah sebuah toko kosong tersebut membuatnya penasaran.

"Ayah, itu siapa...?"

.

.

Karena kalimat Sai yang tadi, sontak saja Sasuke menatap ke arah luar jendela yang berada persis di samping anaknya. Di sana—meski rintikan hujan yang semakin deras membuat semuanya menjadi buram—terlihatlah sosok seorang wanita. Dia sedang memeluk dirinya sendiri di ujung jalan, membiarkan tubuhnya dibasahkuyubkan oleh hujan. Tapi, tidak seperti Sai yang prihatin dengan keadaan wanita bergaun indah itu, Sasuke malahan memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke depan.

"Ayah..." Sai memanggilnya lagi.

Sasuke memilih untuk mengabaikan anaknya, berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Dia terus saja melihat angka di lampu lalu lintas yang masih membutuhkan beberapa waktu berpuluh detik untuk berubah warna menjadi hijau—tanda diperbolehkan mobil berjalan. Palingan kalau mobil mereka sudah jalan dan melewati wanita tersebut, Sai tidak akan membahasnya lagi.

"Biarkan saja."

"Tapi... dia kehujanan."

"Terus?"

"Aku kasihan..."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Maksudku... mungkin dia butuh kita." Sai sendiri bingung ia sedang membicarakan apa, tapi ia putuskan agar melanjutkan.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Di jalan, kita pernah bertemu dengan berbagai macam orang miskin yang kelaparan, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau bilang seperti ini sekarang?"

"Aku... tidak tau."

"Sai, dia wanita asing. Kita sama sekali tidak mengenalnya."

"Aku hanya ingin membantunya."

"Ada saatnya kita tidak perlu ikut campur urusan orang lain."

Mereka kembali berdebat, walaupun yang lebih banyak terdengar hanyalah suara datar milik Sasuke. Tapi, untuk saat ini Sai tidak mau kalah—dia sudah terlalu sering mengalah dari ayahnya sendiri. "Tapi, apa Ayah tidak kasihan kepadanya? Dia kehujanan, dan dia seperti orang kebingungan—"

"Sudahlah."

Sai tersentak.

Ia tau Sasuke sedang kesal karena kalimatnya yang mungkin terdengar mendesak dan menyebalkan. Namun, tidak tau kenapa Sai benar-benar ingin menolongnya.

Dimodali dengan menghirup banyak udara, Sai sedikit berteriak kencang. "Kalau Ayah tidak mau menolongnya, maka aku yang akan ke sana!"

Sasuke langsung melihat ke arah Sai. Dia menatap anak semata wayangnya yang sedang menampilkan raut wajah serius. Dia marah, dia marah karena keinginannya tidak dikabuli. Dan itu bukanlah Sai yang hobi membantah perintahnya.

Hanya saja, kali ini Sasuke maafkan. Baru pertama kalinya Sai menunjukan sikap penentangan seperti itu kepadanya. Sasuke mencoba maklum, dia masih anak kecil. Jadi, jika sekali-sekali mungkin tidak apa-apa.

"Ck, baiklah..." Paham dengan sifat keras kepala anaknya yang bertujuan baik, akhirnya Sasuke menyerah. Dia parkirkan mobilnya ke samping agar tidak menghalangi jalan mobil lain yang akan melaju. Lalu dengan kasar ia menglepas _seat__belt_ dan membuka pintu.

"Sai, kau tunggu di mobil."

.

.

.

**HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

"**Happily Ever After" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspired from Enchanted**

**[SasuHina & NaruHina & GaaHina]**

**Romance, Fantasy, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**SECOND. **Tamu Baru

.

.

Sasuke beranjak dari bangku mobilnya. Dengan hujan-hujanan terlebih dulu, ia berjalan menuju bagasi, mengambil sebuah payung untuk melindunginya dari tetesan air. Setelah ganggangnya dipegang dan ujung payung sudah dimekarkan, barulah ia kembali menoleh ke si wanita asing yang rambutnya tersanggul tinggi. Dari jendela dalam mobil, Sai memperhatikan ayahnya.

Bersama suara langkah sepatunya yang sedikit tersamarkan oleh suara hujan, Sasuke mendekati Hinata. Diam-diam mata _onyx_-nya langsung meneliti penampilan wanita itu. Ada dua hal yang membuat dirinya heran.

Pertama, gaun yang dikenakannya. Bukannya itu gaun mahal? Tidak mungkin orang biasa bisa asal memakainya, kan? Kedua, sepertinya dia bukan gelandangan. Terlebihnya, sebutan gelandangan mungkin terlalu kasar untuknya. Wanita itu cantik dan bersih. Dia seperti puteri raja. Hanya saja, dia berdiri di tempat yang tidak tepat. Di bawah tetesan hujan, sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri yang bergetar kedinginan.

Jadi, tersisalah satu kesimpulan yang menyelinap di benak Sasuke. Mungkin saja orang ini adalah turis yang tersesat.

Lalu setelah Sasuke meminimalkan jarak di antara mereka hingga tersisa dua meteran, Hinata yang sadar bahwa ada pria di dekatnya pun sedikit mengadah. Dia pandangi mata _onyx_ Sasuke yang masih serius memperhatikannya.

"Kau..." Sasuke mulai membuka suara. "Kau sedang apa di sini?"

Wanita itu langsung mengerjap pelan. Lalu, ia maju beberapa langkah dan...

**Brukh. **

"—!" Sasuke terkejut. Tentu saja, bagaimana caranya kau tidak kaget kalau ada wanita yang baru kau tanya keadaannya langsung menerjangmu sampai kau nyaris terjatuh?

Bahkan Sasuke baru sadar bahwa payung yang sempat dipegangnya sudah terlepas, sehingga membiarkan pakaian serta jas kantornya dibasahi oleh ribuan tetes air hujan.

"T-Tu-Tuan..."

Balik ke fokus utama, Sasuke mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan. Ke Hinata, ke wanita berambut indigo yang tengah mencengkram kerah seragamnya dengan jarak yang minim. Bahkan jarak wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti.

"Apa?"

"T-Tuan..."

Dari jarak ini, Sasuke dapat merasakan uap embunan yang keluar nafas Hinata menyentuh wajahnya. Sedikit hangat. "A-Aku... sekarang ada di mana?"

Sasuke terdiam. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang wanita ini bicarakan.

"A-Aku di mana...?" Intonasi wanita itu mengeras, terlihat sekali dari nadanya kalau ia sedang frustasi.

"Sebentar, biar kujelaskan." Sambil menyentak pelan tubuh Hinata agar mereka tak terlalu menempel, Sasuke menyela pertanyaan Hinata. "Kau ada di Tokyo, Jepang..."

Kemudian, Hinata menelan ludahnya sendiri. Jemarinya ia taruh di bibir, dan tatapannya teralih ke jalanan. Ia berpikir. "Tokyo itu a-apa...? A-Aku tidak mengerti..."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

Siapa wanita ini? Jika dugaannya benar—orang tersebut tersesat—masa dia tidak mengenal Tokyo? Apa dia pura-pura bodoh, atau memang orang gila?

Mengingat permintaan Sai padanya, Sasuke pun menunduk untuk mengambil payungnya yang sempat terbengkalai di atas becekan aspal. Setelah ia menegakan kembali badannya, barulah ia menatap kedua mata Hinata.

"Sekarang... kau yang jelaskan padaku. Kenapa kau bisa hujan-hujanan di sini?"

Walaupun nada yang digunakan Sasuke sama sekali tidak bersahabat, setidaknya pria itu sudah baik telah memberikannya tempat untuk Hinata berteduh dengan payungnya. Hinata memandang wajah Sasuke.

"A-Aku... aku juga tidak tau..." Saat Sasuke akan kembali bertanya, Hinata langsung menambahkan. "Awalnya, aku akan menikah dengan seorang pangeran..."

Sasuke mengernyit. "Pangeran?"

"Iya, be-beberapa hari yang lalu dia melamarku." Jelasnya lirih. "Tapi... tiba-tiba saja ada seorang pria yang mendorongku ke sebuah sumur." Linangan air mata kembali melintasi pipinya. "Dan tidak tau kenapa, aku sudah berada di sini..."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia menyimak, tapi sengaja tidak berbicara ataupun bertanya. Ia sudah cukup dibuatnya bingung dengan penjelasan yang tadi didengarnya.

"Tempat ini... membuatku takut. Aku tidak mengenal mereka, dan juga mereka tidak ramah padaku..." Ditatapnya lagi mata Sasuke. Lalu Hinata maju selangkah, sekarang agar dapat mencengkram jas kerja yang masih dipakai Sasuke. "Semuanya... semuanya menyeramkan. Lalu—"

"Tunggu."

Suara berat Sasuke membuat kalimatnya terhenti.

"Kau bercerita tentang apa, hah?"

"Te-Tentang cara aku bisa sampai ke sini..."

Sasuke mendengus geli, malah terkesan meremehkan. "Tsch, cerita macam apa itu? Kau kira aku bodoh?"

Hinata menelan ludahnya, rasanya tangisannya bisa semakin kencang karena orang itu pun juga tidak mempercayai ceritanya. "Jadi... apa Tuan mengira aku berbohong?"

"Hn."

"Tidak! Aku tidak berbohong! Kau harus percaya padaku!" Sontak saja Hinata menjerit histeris.

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli..." Sasuke akan berbalik kembali ke mobil, namun sebuah tangan mencegahnya dengan sebuah tarikan kencang.

**Brukh! **

Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang sampai ia terjatuh. Bersama desisan kesal Sasuke membuka mata, melawan segala tetesan hujan yang sempat menerpa wajah dan juga kelopak matanya.

Tadi baru saja Hinata mendorongnya. Dan kini, wanita itu sedang berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Aku serius, Tuan..." Hinata masih bersikeras. "Aku tidak berbohong. Kau harus menolongku..."

Mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan Sasuke dapat melihat kedua mata beriris lavender itu menatapnya penuh harap, bibir kecilnya terus bergerak untuk menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi kepadanya, lalu nafasnya berhembus berulang-ulang menerpa wajahnya.

Sasuke baru saja mau menjauhkan wajah wanita itu dengan menggunakan tangannya, namun Hinata sudah keburu menggenggam erat salah satu tangan Sasuke. Lalu ia menangis, membiarkan butiran air matanya juga menetesi wajah si Uchiha.

Hinata ingin Sasuke percaya, namun ia juga tidak mempunyai bukti. Yang ia punya adalah hanya kata-kata untuk meyakinkannya.

Sambil terisak Hinata kembali berteriak. "A-Aku tidak berbohong! Pe-Percayalah padaku, kumohon..."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya atas semua kegilaan ini. Selain karena posisi mereka yang sudah dapat dibilang ekstrim—mereka terjatuh, Hinata meniban tubuhnya di bawah hujan—tak jarang ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang yang memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan aneh.

Pria itu sedikit berdecak. Kalau saja ia terus berlama-lama berada di posisi seperti itu, bisa-bisa ia disangka sedang memainkan drama bersama wanita asing ini.

Sasuke langsung memberikannya tatapan sinis, dan menyingkirkan tangan serta tubuh Hinata yang berada di atas tubuhnya dengan paksa.

"Tsch, lepaskan..."

"Ta-Tapi... kau harus pe-percaya padaku dulu... tidak ada lagi yang mau mempercayaiku..." Ia terus bersikukuh, tidak mau menyingkir dan tetap ingin pria ini mebantunya. Namun, Hinata sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua keanehan yang dialaminya hari ini. Dan mendadak ia merasakan tubuhnya lemas, membuat tenaganya semakin lama semakin menghilang. "Kau... harus percaya... pa-padaku..."

Lalu, ambruklah Hinata di atas dada bidang Sasuke.

Sambil menahan amarah, Sasuke mengerang kesal. Ditahannya tubuh Hinata agar dapat membuat dirinya sedikit bangkit. Dan baru saja ia akan berdiri, Sai sudah berada di sampingnya. Sai ternyata keluar dari mobil. Anak itu mememegangi sebuah payung besar, dan dia pun menampilkan raut wajah khawatir.

"Ayah, d-dia kenapa...?"

.

.

**~zo : happily ever after~**

.

.

Suigetsu terdiam di bangku milik seorang penjaga apartemen yang lagi tidak tertempati. Ia memang sering menggunakan tempat itu untuk merokok. Yah, berhubung tempat itu kosong, tidak ada salahnya jika ia yang mengisinya, kan?

Lalu, setelah menghabiskan putung rokok keenamnya, pria berambut biru muda tadi melirik ke jam bulat yang terpajang di dinding. Ini tepat pukul 11 malam. Padahal baginya jam segitu masih cukup pagi bagi orang berumur 25 tahun sepertinya, tapi entah kenapa hari ini ia lelah sekali. Apalagi hujan masih terus mengguyur kota.

Lagian siapa sih yang bisa semangat di saat cuaca sedang dingin-dinginnya seperti ini?

Suigetsu menghela nafas pelan sembari mematikan rokoknya di asbak. Ia melipat kedua tangannya yang tertumpu di meja untuk menaruh dagunya di sana. Ia memejamkan mata, tidak peduli jika nantinya ia akan dikira satpam lagi karena tiduran di pos penjaga. Tapi, belum sampai ia sempat beristirahat selama beberapa menit, tiba-tiba saja suara klaksonan mobil mengagetkannya.

Buru-buru Suigetsu membuka matanya yang berat. Baru saja ia ingin berteriak membalas klaksonan tadi karena dianggapnya menyebalkan, tapi saat mobil terparkir di depannya dan mesinnya baru saja dimatikan, ia melihat Sasuke yang buru-buru keluar dan segera menuju pintu belakang mobilnya.

Sai juga turun untuk mengamati Sasuke agar bersikap lebut saat membawa Hinata masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Melihat Sasuke yang tengah menggendong seorang wanita yang memakai gaun yang basah—yang untungnya gaun itu tidak terlalu tembus pandang—Suigetsu mengaga lebar. Terutama saat mendapati pakaian Sasuke juga sama basahnya.

Disela kebengongannya, Sasuke melempar sebuah kunci ke tangan Suigetsu.

"Tolong parkirkan mobilku."

"Hei, aku bukan tukang parkir, Sasu-_hime_!" Suigetsu yang sudah menerima kunci mobil itu langsung bangkit untuk menghalangi Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Berhubung _death glare _Sasuke mulai terarah kepadanya—karena panggilan Suigetsu yang menjijikan sebelumnya—Suigetsu memperlebar senyumannya tanda ia minta maaf. Tapi, lama-lama pandangannya berpindah ke seorang wanita yang saat ini berada digendongan Sasuke. Karena ada pikiran lain di otak Suigetsu, pria itu menyeringai.

"Ohya, aku mau numpang memberikan nasihat nih..." Ia berdehem terlebih dulu. "Tidak baik memesan wanita untuk menemani malam sepimu. Apalagi kau membawanya terang-terangan di depan anak tunggalmu."

Sai bingung, sedangkan Sasuke semakin mengeryit kesal.

"Berisik."

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini siapa? Kasih tau dong, aku ini kan sahabatmu!"

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Sekarang, cepat minggir."

"Aa! kasih tauin dulu dong! Kan kita tetangga yang sehati! Ayolahh~!"

Sasuke berdecih dan memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan pintas. "Kuizinkan kau memakai mobilku selama sisa malam ini, asal kau diam."

Suigetsu terbelalak. Siapa yang tidak suka mengendarai mobil mahal milik Sasuke yang sudah lama ia idam-idamkan itu?

Dan karena tawarannya begitu menggiurkan, akhirnya tanpa basa-basi Suigetsu menyingkir, bahkan melambaikan tangannya ke Sasuke. "Hati-hati di jalan ke kamar apartemenmu, yaa!"

Dengan berdecak ia melewati Suigetsu. Sesudahnya, Sasuke menekan tombol _lift_ agar dapat membawa mereka bertiga ke lantai 15—letak apartemennya berada.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya yang tenang dan tentram, Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Tapi, berhubung tubuhnya berserta wanita ini sedang basah kuyup, Sasuke langsung meletakan Hinata terlebih dulu ke sofanya yang terbuat dari kulit—sehingga tidak membuat tetesan air hujan yang masih menempel di tubuhnya tidak terserap oleh sofa.

Lalu, setelah Sasuke meregangkan tubuhnya yang lumayan pegal, Sai bertanya sekaligus melihat wajah Hinata dengan tatapan sedih.

"Jadi, dia ini sebenarnya kenapa, Ayah?"

Diliriknya Sasuke yang sedang membuka jas dan dasinya secara paksa, sampai-sampai kancing kemeja putihnya terbuka satu karena gerak terburu-burunya. "Entahlah. Dia orang gila."

Alis Sai mengernyit. "Kenapa Ayah bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

Pertamanya Sasuke akan masuk ke dalam kamar untuk berganti baju, namun saat mendengar pertanyaan Sai, ia langsung terdiam di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Dia terus mengumamkan hal aneh..." Sasuke mendengus, merasa dirinya bodoh karena mengingat kalimat yang sempat dia dengar dari wanita itu. "Dia mengaku kalau dirinya telah dilamar oleh seorang pangeran. Terlebihnya, ia bisa ke sini karena di dorong oleh seseorang ke sumur. Heh, mungkin dia mengira kalau ia adalah puteri dari negri dongeng."

Sai menyimak.

"Itu memang tidak mungkin..." Sai mencoba mengutarakan pendapatnya. Ia melihat wajah ayahnya. "Tapi bagaimana kalau ia mengatakan hal yang benar?"

Kali ini, Sasuke yang terdiam.

"Sejak aku melihatnya tadi, dia seperti orang yang kebingungan... jadi mungkin saja—"

"Dongeng hanya ada di buku." Masih dengan posisi membelakanginya, Sasuke berkata demikian. Dan hal itu membuat Sai menoleh kepadanya.

"Tapi—"

Sebelum Sai melanjutkan kalimatnya, dengan cepat Sasuke mendahuluinya. "Dan dongeng hanya dipercayai oleh perempuan." Dia menatap anaknya menggunakan pandangan serius. "Kau mengerti, Sai?"

Sai terdiam, lalu lama-lama wajahnya tertunduk, tidak berniat lagi untuk membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Iya, Ayah..."

.

.

**~zo : happily ever after~**

.

.

"APA?"

Suara tersebut menyentakan seluruh penghuni hutan. Bahkan burung gereja yang tadinya bertenger santai di dahan pohon pun buru-buru terbang karena dikagetkan oleh teriakan tadi.

Tentu saja di karena di sana ada Naruto bersama Matsuri—penasihat sang pangeran—yang sudah sampai ke rumah di mana Hinata telah menghabiskan waktu selama 22 tahunnya untuk bertempat tinggal.

Dan sekarang, tinggallah Ino dan Deidara yang terkena marah Naruto.

"DI MANA CALON ISTRIKU?" Sambil menjambak rambut jabriknya sendiri, Naruto berlari-larian di sekitar rumah pohon itu untuk memeriksa tiap celah yang memungkinkan Hinata bersembunyi di sana "Di mana dia? DI MANA DIAAAAAA?"

"Te-Tenang dulu, Pangeran Naruto..."

Sontak saja Naruto berhenti bergerak, dan berbalik menatap Ino dan Deidara—kedua peri kembar yang sudah berlumur keringat dingin itu.

Naruto memelototi mereka sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pas di depan muka peri yang laki-laki—Deidara. "CEPAT JELASKAN PADAKU!"

"Kami tidak tau dia ada di mana. Tapi biarkan aku menjelaskannya..." Ino bercoba bercerita. "Tadinya, aku bersama dengan Puteri Hinata berada di kereta kuda yang akan membawakan kami ke istanamu. Namun karena mengantuk, aku tertidur. Dan setelah aku terbangun, aku baru sadar Puteri Hinata sudah menghilang."

"Dari mana aku bisa percaya seluruh kata-katamu?" Naruto berdecak. "Kau bisa saja bohong!"

"Aku saksinya! Tentu saja aku tidak akan berbohong!"

Kasihan dengan adiknya yang sedari tadi terus berdebat, Deidara ikut andil menambahi kesaksian Ino. "Iya, dugaan sementara kami... dia diculik."

Sekarang, barulah Naruto membeku di tempatnya. Dia _shock_.

Deidara menelan ludah dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Dan kau harus menolongnya!"

Masih dengan keterkejutannya, Naruto merasakan tubuhnya lemas tak bertenaga. Seharusnya sekarang mereka sudah mengucapkan ikrar setia di upacara pernikahan, namun kenapa jadinya malah seperti ini?

"Menolong Hinata? Aku bahkan tidak tau dia ada di mana!"

Intonasi Naruto yang semakin keras itu membuat Matsuri yang ada di belakangnya sedikit menunduk dan tidak berani lagi untuk menenangkan tuannya. Masalahnya, tumben-tumbenan pangeran semenyebalkan Naruto bisa marah sampai segitunya perlihal calon istrinya menghilang.

"Kata burung-burung yang ada di pinggir hutan, mereka sempat melihat Puteri Hinata dibawa oleh seorang pria yang memakai jubah penyihir. Lalu ia menghilang!"

Sontak saja Naruto mendekati Deidara dan mencengkram tubuh kecilnya dengan kedua tangan. "Kau kenapa tidak menjaganya! Kau laki-laki, kan!"

"Hei, bagaimana caranya kau bisa mengatakan itu padaku padahal kau sendiri adalah calon suaminya! Lagipula kemarin aku tidak ikut naik kereta kudamu! Kenapa kau terus menyalahkanku!"

"Tapi kau kan peri!"

Deidara tidak mau kalah. "Tanganku ini seukuran dengan kelingkingmu! Mana bisa aku berbuat hal banyak! Kaulah yang seharusnya melindungi Puteri Hinata!"

Ino yang tidak tahan dengan keributan ini hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah... kalian berdua tenang dulu. Kita selesaikan masalah ini jangan pakai emosi."

Dengan sentakan kasar, Naruto melepaskan Deidara dan segera melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Ino melihat pria itu sebentar, lalu sebuah rencana muncul untuk menyelidiki Hinata yang menghilang

"Pangeran Naruto, tolong bawa kembali Puteri Hinata ke sini..."

Awalnya Naru terdiam, tapi lama-lama ia mengangguk. "Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak tau dia sekarang di mana."

"Nah, karena itu bawa aku ikut bersamamu. Karena hanya aku yang tau tempat di mana ia menghilang."

"Memangnya di mana tempat Hinata menghilang?"

"Daerah sumur penyihir."

.

.

**~zo : happily ever after~**

.

.

Di ruangan yang gelap, di sanalah ia berada. Sibuk dengan cermin ajaibnya yang selalu berkata apa yang tidak ia ingin dengar.

Itu tempat di mana Karin—yang adalah seorang penyihir—tinggal. Dan seperti biasanya, penyihir tersebut sedang marah. Ia merutuk habis-habisan segala ucapan dari cermin ajaibnya yang baru saja mengatakan bahwa Hinata masih hidup di alam lain.

"GAARA! DI MANA KAU!" Bentakannya terdengar ke seluruh kastil. Suaranya memantul, dan menggema ke segala arah. Dan mau tidak mau Gaara yang mendengarnya di lantai bawah pun harus menahan kesabarannya lagi dan segera menuju ke tempat Karin yang ada di lantai teratas.

Saat ini Karin sedang di puncak emosinya. Guratan-guratan kekesalan terus muncul di wajahnya, menyebabkan dia yang sebenarnya cantik itu sedikit berkurang karena adanya hal-hal tersebut.

"Aku heran kenapa Yang Mulia Ratu perlu marah sampai sebegininya." Cermin yang membentuk sebuah wajah itu tersenyum, tapi tak lama kemudian cermin datar itu langsung dihantamkan oleh sebuah pukulan dari Karin.

"DIAM! Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk berbicara!"

"Tapi apa yang kusampaikan itu benar Yang Mulia Ratu, lagi pula kasihan jika puteri cantik seperti Hinata memiliki umur yang pendek."

"DIAM! DIAM! DIAAAM!" Kali ini dia pukuli cermin ajaib tersebut—walaupun ia tau kaca yang terpasang di sana tidak akan bisa pecah. Karena kesal, akhirnya Karin pun melepaskan cermin tadi, dan menelungkupkan wajah cermin itu ke lantai dan menginjak-injaknya.

"Cermin ajaib sialan! Kau hanya bisa membuatku marah!"

Di belakang Karin, Gaara sudah muncul dari lubang portalnya. Dipandanginya sang ratu seenaknya itu dengan tatapan datar sampai akhirnya Karin menyadari kedatangan Gaara di ruangannya.

Menggunakan sorot pandangan yang tajam, ia mendekati si rambut merah dan menusukan tongkat sihirnya—yang berujung lancip—tepat di leher Gaara. Memaksanya agar Gaara mengadah.

"Gaara, ke mana kau membawanya?"

Gaara terdiam, dan tetap menatap kedua mata Karin tanpa takut.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban, segeralah Karin meneruskan kalimatnya. "Dia masih hidup, sialan!"

"Ya, masih hidup, tapi dia sudah kubuang ke dunia lain. Kau puas?"

Sambil berdecak, Karin mundur selangkah, tidak lagi di posisi mengancam Gaara dengan tongkatnya. Lagipula, pria itu pun tampaknya sama sekali tidak menaruh perasaan takut pada Karin.

"Aku tidak puas! Yang kuminta itu kau membunuh Hinata! Bukan mengasingkannya!"

"Sudahlah, dia tidak mempunyai keluarga atau pun teman di sana..." Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Hinata-mu akan mati perlahan-lahan."

"Kalau dia tidak mati?"

Iris _jade_ Gaara langsung menemui mata Karin. "Aku yang akan turun ke dunia sana untuk langsung membunuhnya."

.

.

**~zo : happily ever after~**

.

.

Kembali lagi ke apartemen milik keluarga Uchiha. Setelah Sasuke meletakan Hinata yang masih basah kuyub ke atas sofa, ia mencoba untuk tidak mau lagi peduli dengan wanita itu, dan langsung meninggalkannya ke dalam kamar agar dapat berganti baju.

Dan sekarang giliran Sai-lah yang mengurusi Hinata. Lain dengan ayahnya yang terlihat cuek kepada wanita tersebut, Sai terlihat begitu perhatian pada tamu baru di rumahnya ini. Pertamanya ia meletakan segala peralatannya terlebih dulu ke kamar, lalu ia kembali mendatangi Hinata.

Dia lihat wajah putih Hinata yang sedikit pucat, dan juga tubuhnya yang gemetaran karena kedinginan. Dengan panik Sai langsung mengambil selimut miliknya yang ada di lemari, lalu ia tutupi tubuh Hinata dengan selimutnya, tidak peduli dengan kain tersebut yang akan menjadi basah.

Lalu, karena tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa, Sai memilih untuk merebus air panas untuk membuat kompres hangat.

"Uh..."

Namun saat sai sibuk di dapur, terdengarlah lirihan Hinata. Buru-buru Sai mendekat lagi, dan melihat keadaannya.

"Uhmm..."

Hinata bergumam, air mata wanita itu sudah mengalir dari kedua matanya yang terpejam. Pipinya memerah. Ia seperti sedang mengalami mimpi buruk.

"Ahh, hiks..."

Menyerah karena pengetahuannya yang minim, Sai berlari ke kamar ayahnya.

"Ayah..."

Sasuke yang tadinya sempat memejamkan matanya yang lelah di atas kasur itu sedikit terbangun. Panggilan Sai membuat Sasuke yang sudah berganti baju menoleh ke arahnya. "Hn?"

"Dia kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Wanita itu menggumam terus... aku takut dia kenapa-napa."

"Biarkan saja."

Merasa ada sebuah tarikan kecil di lengan pakaian yang saat ini sedang dikenakannya, mau tidak mau Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya yang berat lalu menoleh ke arah Sai. "Apalagi?"

Sai pun memasang tampang memelasnya. "Ayah, coba lihat keadaannya. Pastikan saja kalau dia baik-baik saja."

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya menggunakan telapak tangan, dan berakhir dengan menyisir poninya ke belakang. Lalu ia pun mencoba untuk membuka kedua matanya.

"Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Dia sepertinya kedinginan. Aku kasihan."

Sasuke menghela nafas berat dan beranjak dari kasurnya. "Sekarang kau coba bangunkan dia."

"Iya..." Sai mengangguk pelan. Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia berlari ke ruang tamu untuk melaksanakan tugas yang diperintahkan oleh ayahnya.

Susah payah Sai mengangkat tubuh Hinata agar wanita itu dapat merubah posisi tidurannya menjadi terduduk di sofa. Tapi karena tidak sengaja ia menyentuh permukaan kulit tangan Hinata, Sai menjadi tau bahwa suhu Hinata meninggi. "Ayah, dia sedikit demam. Mungkin ini gara-gara dia memakai baju basah."

"Hn... bajunya harus diganti." Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di samping mereka sedikit mengangguk, tapi kemudian ia berpikir sebentar.

Dirinya adalah laki-laki, dan Sai juga laki-laki.

Dengan sedikit berdecak ia berjalan menuju luar kamar, ingin meminta bantuan ke seorang tetangga yang bergender perempuan. Namun, tampaknya semua lampu kamar masing-masing apartemen sudah dimatikan, tanda bahwa sang pemiliknya sudah tidur.

Di detik ini Sasuke baru sadar kalau sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam.

Akhirnya Sasuke kembali ke kamar, lalu melihat Sai yang sedang menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan mengeringkan helaian indigo panjang milik Hinata—yang sanggulan rambutnya sudah susah payah Sai lepas—dengan handuk kering.

Disuruhnya Sai menghentikan kegiatan tersebut, karena ia langsung mengambil tubuh Hinata yang lembab dan panas ke gendongannya.

"Sai, kau bisa mengganti pakaiannya?" Sasuke bertanya sembari membopong tubuh Hinata ke sebuah kamar mandi di kamar Sai—di apartemen ini kamar mandi ada dua, milik Sai dan milik Sasuke.

Sai pun memiringkan wajah, petanda dirinya sedang bingung. "Bisa, tapi aku tidak mengerti pakaian perempuan. Kenapa tidak Ayah saja?"

"Aku tidak bisa." Tanpa berpikir dua kali ia langsung menjawab.

Masalahnya, ia bukan seorang pria dewasa yang tidak berpikir sehingga memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan seperti ini.

Setelah menaruh wanita itu ke _bath tub_ kamar mandi yang kering, Sasuke berjalan ke kamar untuk mengambilkan sebuah kemeja besar miliknya.

"Pakaikan dia bajuku saja."

Sai menerimanya dan mengangguk. "Baiklah..."

**. . .**

Setelah kembali ke kamarnya, Sasuke lagi-lagi melemparkan segala urusan wanita asing itu ke anaknya. Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak peduli, karena memang dari awalnya ia membawa Hinata ke sini adalah ide Sai sepihak.

Sasuke berjalan ke meja kerjanya. Setelah ia duduk di kursinya yang nyaman, Sasuke mencoba untuk menutup kedua matanya yang lelah.

Awalnya ia menghela nafas panjang, lalu menyentuh keningnya yang sedikit berdenyut. Sebenarnya, malam ini ada dua kerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan sekaligus. Tapi, bagaimana caranya ia bisa berkerja apabila keadaan rumahnya seperti... sekarang?

Ia menyesal.

Tentu saja, kenapa ia bisa-bisanya membawa seorang wanita asing ke apartemennya? Bukannya secara tidak langsung tanggungjawabnya menjadi bertambah?

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke membuka mata lalu mencoba untuk kembali fokus pada laptopnya yang sudah menyala. Tapi, baru saja ia mengeklik sekali sesuatu dokumen di _file_-nya, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara Sai yang seperti memanggilnya.

"A-Ayah..."

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana cara melepaskan ini?" Terdengar suara Sai dari kejauhan. Pasti dia masih kerepotan menggantikan baju Hinata.

Sasuke sedikit membesarkan suaranya untuk menjelaskan apa yang kira-kira menghambat Sai. "Biasanya di pakaian sejenis gaun ada resleting di bagian punggung."

Sai bergumam sebentar, tampak ragu untuk menjelaskannya. "Bukan, maksudku... sesuatu yang ada di dalam gaunnya."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Sasuke terdiam.

Jangan bilang apa yang Sai maksud tadi adalah... bra?

"Di sana ada pengaitnya, kau tinggal membuka itu."

"Di mana?"

"Di belakang..."

"Iya, tapi ini susah. Ayah, aku benar-benar tidak bisa..."

Sasuke berdesis kesal, mengumpat pikirannya yang sempat pergi ke alam lain. Akhirnya ia bangkit untuk menghampiri Sai yang masih berada di kamar mandi.

Sepertinya hari ini Sasuke memang sedang diuji oleh Tuhan.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Ugh, aku tau ini update-annya tetep lama. Habisnya mau bagaimana lagi? Kapasitas kemampuan ngetikku di otak memang kecil sih... **

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**aku sukaaaaaaaa, L, Chappy Siegrain direjek loginnya trusditabraktrukdigilasStumdi, Hyou Hyouichiffer, sasuhina lovers, Mine, Hitayo Mangetsu, D. n, Laguna Stream, yuuaja, sasuhina-caem, ayumi kido, Amenyx, Laguna Stream, harunaru chan muach, babyblue, Mamoka, Classico Blu, sabaku no ligaara, Lollytha-chan, lavender hime chan, yuki-hime hikaru, Kertas Biru, IndigOnyx, Hinata eguci-chan, suka snsd, Ulva-chan, Pablo Hirunata, Inolana WillowShimmer, narusaku20, kiriko mahaera, molly, Citrus, Guest, Akeboshi.**

.

.

**Pojok Bales Review :**

**Ini ceritanya bakalan kayak Encha****n****ted, kan? **Awalnya iya, tapi makin ke sana pasti sedikit kubelok-belokin supaya ngga terlalu sama. **Deskripnya emang banyak, tapi mudah dimengerti. **Terimakasihh. **Apa endingnya NaruFemKyu? **Maybe no -_- **Sai anaknya Sasuke? **Iya. **Nanti Naruto sama Sakura, dan Gaara sama Matsuri aja. **Matsuri kayaknya udah jarang kelihatan lagi... **Sasuke nanti jangan punya pacar, ya? **Ngga kok :) **I'll Be Waiting For You kapan update? **Sedikit lagi.** Fict ini bagus tapi kamu bener-bener menirunya. Lebih baik fict ini dihapus. **Benarkah? Bagaimana Anda tau aku benar-benar menirunya padahal aku baru menulis 1 chap? Oke, aku tau chap kedua ini masih tetap sama. Tapi aku sudah membuat draft untuk beberapa chapter ke depan yang lumayan berbeda jauh dari Enchantednya sendiri. Well, tetap terimakasih banyak untuk kritiknya :) **Ini sepertinya terinspirasi dari film Walt Disney. Kalau saya benar, tolong cantumkan di fict kamu. **Hm, sebenarnya aku sudah menulisnya tiga kali; satu di summary, satu di dekat warning, dan satu di A/N akhir. Apa jangan-jangan Anda sendiri yang langsung main asal review tanpa membaca fict ini? :) **Jadi benar ya ini endingnya SasuHina? Bagus deh, soalnya aku tidak suka Naruto jadi orang tidak tau malu yang mau mengganggu hubungan SasuHina. Apalagi pairing apa saja untuk Naruto tidak akan bisa menyamai SasuHina. **Sumpah, ini adalah review yang paling bikin aku sakit hati. Maaf sebelumnya, tapi sesuka-sukanya aku sama pairing SasuHina, aku tetap NARUHINA LOVERS dan NARUTO LOVERS. Hati-hati kalau ngehina. **Fict ini sepertinya akan panjang. **Hmm... sepertinya sih. **Siapa istri Sasuke yang dulu? **Tidak akan disebut di sini karena aku memang juga tidak tau :p **Banyakin scene GaaHina-nya, ya? **Oke, tapi sekarang SasuHina dulu, yaa... **Sikap Hinata masih kurang ceria. **Kalo Hinata terlalu ceria nanti jadi kayak Sakura. Aku ingin buat Hinata di sini lembut dan ramah aja :D **Naruto-nya manis, dia lebih mending dibandingin pangerang Edward (Enchanted). **Wkwk, iya... akhirnya ada yang muji dia hehe. Tapi, sifat Naruto memang aku sengaja buat nyebelin karena something gitu deh. **SasuHina-nya jadiin semi-M. **Mana bisa, aku ini masih polos, qaqaq~ :'D **Aku harap ini beda 55% dari Enchanted. **Iyap, akan kuusahakan :)d **Love in Boarding jangan lupa. **Habis ini update, itu langsung kuterusin. **Apa karena Hinata mirip sama Istri Sasuke yang dulu jadi Sai pengen nolong dia? **Sepertinya... ;) **Fict SasuHina pertama yang bikin aku tertarik. **Terimakasihh. **Sai di sini cewek atau cowok? **Cowok, dong ^^ **Nanti ada scene Hinata nyanyi, ngga? **Kayaknya ngga. 

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Dia... benar-benar seperti Puteri..."

"Dan, kalau seandainya wanita itu sudah sadar dari pingsannya... apa yang akan Ayah lakukan?"

"Memberikannya ke orang yang mencarinya. Mungkin polisi."

"Aku ingin seorang ibu."

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	3. Para Penjemput

**Previous Chap :**

Ia menyesal.

Tentu saja, kenapa ia bisa-bisanya membawa seorang wanita asing ke apartemennya? Bukannya secara tidak langsung tanggung jawabnya menjadi bertambah?

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke membuka mata lalu mencoba untuk kembali fokus pada laptopnya yang sudah menyala. Tapi, baru saja ia mengeklik sekali sesuatu dokumen di _file_-nya, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara Sai yang seperti memanggilnya.

"A-Ayah..."

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana cara melepaskan ini?" Terdengar suara Sai dari kejauhan. Pasti dia masih kerepotan menggantikan baju Hinata.

Sasuke sedikit membesarkan suaranya untuk menjelaskan apa yang kira-kira menghambat Sai. "Biasanya di pakaian sejenis gaun ada resleting di bagian punggung."

Sai bergumam sebentar, tampak ragu untuk menjelaskannya. "Bukan, maksudku... sesuatu yang ada di dalam gaunnya."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Sasuke terdiam.

Jangan bilang apa yang Sai maksud tadi adalah... bra?

"Di sana ada pengaitnya, kau tinggal membuka itu."

"Di mana?"

"Di belakang..."

"Iya, tapi ini susah. Ayah, aku benar-benar tidak bisa..."

Sasuke berdesis kesal, mengumpat pikirannya yang sempat pergi ke alam lain. Akhirnya ia bangkit untuk menghampiri Sai yang masih berada di kamar mandi.

Sepertinya hari ini Sasuke memang sedang diuji oleh Tuhan.

.

.

Di dalam kamar, Sai terbaring di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Tapi bukannya tertidur, Sai malah terus terjaga sepanjang malam. Sering kali ia memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat, mencoba sebisanya untuk tidur. Tapi belum sampai dua detik, kesadaran Sai sudah kembali pulih. Saat ia ulang kegiatan tadi agar dapat tertidur lelap, hasilnya tetap tidak berhasil.

Sai tidak bisa tertidur. Mungkin, itu semua karena ia belum mengantuk dan lelah.

Ibarat batre yang telah _full_ sebelum di-_charge_, Sai malah merasa tanpa tidur pun ia yakin tenaganya cukup untuk menjalani pagi nanti.

Sambil menghela nafas, anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu memiringkan badan dan memeluk erat bantal guling yang berada persis di sampingnya. Kini tatapannya beralih ke seprai kasurnya yang bertema antariksa—ada roket, bintang, matahari dan planet. Lama, sampai akhirnya dia memandangi lampu yang bersinar terang di atas lemari sebelah ranjang, menyinari kamar gelapnya yang memang sengaja dimatikan tiap malam.

Sai bukannya sedang kedinginan, ataupun bermimpi buruk.

Hanya saja, ia tidak bisa tidur karena khawatir pada Hinata—wanita asing yang masih tertidur di ruang tamu.

Sai mengusap matanya sembari bangkit dari tempat tidur. Dibukanya gorden, lalu dilihatnya tetesan air hujan yang membasahi permukaan luar gedung apartemen. Hujan malam ini deras sekali.

Pasti wanita itu kedinginan...

Tidak tahan dengan rasa cemasnya yang semakin membesar, Sai keluar kamar. Dihampirinya Hinata di sofa, tepat di depan televisi. Wanita itu masih terlelap dengan kemeja longgar berwarna abu yang telah dipakaian Sasuke kepadanya—pada saat beberapa jam yang lalu.

Berhubung telah mengetahui keadaan Hinata yang baik-baik saja, awalnya Sai ingin balik ke ruangannya—siapa tau dia bisa tidur jika beban pikirannya sudah terlepas. Tapi, Uchiha kecil itu menahan langkahnya ketika melihat kedua tangan Hinata yang memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Sai mendesah cemas. Ini pasti karena ayahnya tidak memperbolehkan Hinata tidur di kamarnya. Akhirnya wanita itu berakhir di sini, kedinginan.

Dengan segera Sai bergegas ke kamar, dan kembali sambil membawakan selimutnya yang tebal. Tanpa suara, Sai menyelimuti Hinata agar ia merasa hangat.

Setelah selesai, Sai terduduk di karpet yang berada tepat di sebelah sofa. Dia pandangi wajah Hinata. Dimulai dari bulu matanya yang lentik, kulit yang halus dan bibir tipisnya yang sedikit pucat.

Sai menghela nafas sambil tersenyum manis.

"Dia... benar-benar seperti puteri..."

.

.

.

**HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

"**Happily Ever After" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspired by Enchanted**

**[SasuHina & NaruHina & GaaHina]**

**Romance, Fantasy, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**THIRD. **Para Penjemput

.

.

Tepat di jam enam pagi, seperti kegiatannya sehari-hari, Sai berdiri di depan cermin. Ia sedang mencermati refleksinya di pagi ini. Dirinya yang baru saja mandi, kini sudah terbalut oleh seragam sekolah khas St. Cattleya—sebuah sekolah dasar yang mewajibkan setiap muridnya untuk datang tepat waktu di jam tujuh.

Setelah kegiatannya menyisir rambut selesai, Sai mengenakan tasnya yang berisikan buku dan alat tulis. Lalu ia keluar.

Dilihatnya di meja makan, ada sebuah sarapan yang telah disediakan oleh Sasuke. Menu kali ini ialah telur mata sapi dan beberapa sosis ayam. Tapi, wewangian makanan itu sama sekali tidak membuat Sai lupa dengan hadirnya tamu di rumah ini.

Jadi sebelum mengambil piring, Sai berjalan terlebih dulu ke Hinata yang masih tertidur di sofa rumahnya. Karena senang mengamati Hinata, Sai segera mengambil piringnya dari meja dan membawanya ke atas karpet, sehingga ia bisa makan di dekat Hinata.

Sambil menusuk sosis goreng mentega buatan ayahnya, Sai melirik wanita berambut biru panjang itu. Setiap kali ia mengunyah, pasti ia akan terus memfokuskan matanya ke wajah Hinata.

Sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa keempat sosis dan dua telur mata sapi di piring sudah habis tak tersisa. Dia letakan garpu dan pisau kecilnya di sana, dan ia kembali melihat ke arah Hinata.

Kalau saja Sai sudah besar, pasti itu semua akan terlihat layaknya seorang pria yang sedang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi sayangnya, Sai pun hanya merasakan kekaguman yang sangat besar kepada wanita asing tersebut.

Sasuke yang baru saja keluar kamar—bersama dasi dan tas kerja ditangannya—melihat ke anak tunggalnya. Ia pun menghela nafas, heran kenapa anak itu bisa sebegitu perhatiannya ke Hinata. Berhubung ia sudah makan dari setengah jam yang lalu—di saat Sai sedang mandi—Sasuke hanya meminum kopinya.

Setelah itu, barulah ia memanggil putranya.

"Sai..."

Orang yang dipanggil itu tidak menyahut, ia masih terus sibuk dengan Hinata.

"Uchiha Sai..." Sasuke mengulang panggilanya, kali ini menggunakan suara yang satu tingkat lebih keras.

"I-Iya?" Akhirnya Sai menoleh.

"Ayo berangkat."

Sai mengangguk pelan, dan kemudian ia berdiri. Inginnya, setelah menaruh piring kotornya di dapur, ia langsung keluar apartemen. Tapi, ia sempat berhenti sebentar di ruang tamu lagi bersama pandangan memelas yang diberikannya ke Sasuke.

"Tapi, Ayah... dia belum bangun."

"Biarkan saja. Dia tidak akan ke mana-mana."

"Baiklah..." Sai menghela nafas panjang, dan berjalan duluan untuk keluar dari rumah.

Sebelum Sasuke menutup pintu, pria berambut _raven_ itu menyempatkan diri untuk melihat ke arah Hinata. Dan setelah lima detik terlewat, Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Ia menutup pintu, dan tak lupa menguncinya.

**Cklek.**

Beberapa saat kemudian, tidak ada suara lagi yang terdengar di dalam apartemen milik keluarga Uchiha itu. Palingan, sisa-sisa yang terdengar di sana hanyalah hembusan angin yang melewati celah jendela, dan juga gesekan daun dari beberapa pepohonan tinggi yang terletak di sebelah gedung.

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja jemari tangan Hinata—yang berada di atas perutnya—sedikit bergerak. Bukan cuma itu, kedua kelopak matanya pun seakan berkedip di dalam pejaman matanya.

Kemudian, pemilik iris lavender yang indah itu terbuka, melihat plafon apartemen yang berada di atasnya. Wanita itu terdiam di kala kedua manik matanya mulai bergerak. Bersama gerakan lemah, Hinata memiringkan wajahnya, menatap apa yang ada di sekitar.

Karena masih tidak mengerti dengan suasana ruangan yang terasa asing di matanya, akhirnya Hinata membuat posisinya menjadi terduduk. Dia pandangi pakaian yang sedang dikenakannya.

Ia tidak lagi memakai gaun tenunan Ino, karena sekarang sudah ada kemeja longgar yang menutupi tubuhnya. Saking besarnya ukuran pakaian tersebut, sesaat Hinata berdiri, ia merasakan ujung kaus itu dapat menutupi tiga per empat pahanya.

Lalu, Hinata sedikit mengadah. Ditatapinya segala perabotan yang tertata di ruangan ini. Setelah beberapa detik terlewat, Hinata sadar bahwa ini bukanlah rumahnya.

"Ino...?"

Panggilnya lembut, walaupun masih terdengar serak.

Dia sempat berharap akan ada peri berambut pirang yang mendatanginya, tapi nyatanya tidak ada.

"Dei...?"

Bersama wajah khawatir, Hinata meremas ujung kaus Sasuke yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Dei? Ino? A-Apa kalian ada di sini?"

Lagi-lagi tidak ada yang menjawab.

Entah kenapa hembusan nafas Hinata menjadi sedikit memburu. Wajahnya tertunduk dan setitik air mata menghiasi sudut kedua matanya.

Ia ingin keluar dari sini.

Sambil menghapus air mata yang hendak mengalir, Hinata mencari pintu keluar. Dan saat menemukannya, daun pintu yang berbentuk bulat itu tidak bisa terbuka—alias terkunci. Dicarinya lagi pintu lain. Memang, beberapa di antaranya ada pintu yang tidak terkunci, tapi itu hanyalah ruang tidur ataupun kamar mandi—bukan jalan keluar.

Sampai akhirnya, Hinata menemukan sebuah jendela yang sedikit terbuka di sudut ruangan. Dihampirinya jendela itu, lalu dibukanya lebar-lebar.

Kini di hadapannya, terpampanglah pemandangan kota asing yang sama sekali tidak dia kenali. Dimulai dari bangunan, tanah dan pepohonannya, semuanya berbeda dari apa yang ada di dunia dongeng—dunianya.

Ia takut.

Jangan-jangan ia benar-benar dibuang ke dunia ini—ke bumi.

Tapi ia pun menghela nafas, lalu menautkan kedua tangannya agar dapat mengurangi kecemasannya yang sekarang.

Ia berharap, akan ada seseorang yang dapat menolongnya.

"Naruto, kau di mana?"

.

.

**~zo : happily ever after~**

.

.

Bersama penciumannya yang tajam, Ino mengendus bebauan yang ada di hutan timur. Kalau tidak salah, Hinata hilang di daerah ini. Peri bergaya rambut _ponytail_ itu duduk di kepala Naruto yang sedang menunggangi kuda putihnya. Jika saat ini Ino sedang mengeluarkan tampang serius, Naruto malah mengernyit. Pria itu kadang menoleh ke kanan-kiri, melihat suasana menyeramkan yang ada di sekitarnya.

Berbeda dari hutan barat—tempat indah di mana Hinata, Ino dan Dei tinggal—hutan timur yang ini terlihat suram, gelap, dan... tidak hidup. Banyak pepohonan yang layu, lumut di mana-mana, rawa, dan lain-lain. Karena itulah Naruto sering sekali menanyakan jalan ke Ino, berharap bahwa peri itu tidak membuat mereka tersesat.

"Berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai?"

"Ini sudah mulai dekat kok..."

"Hei, jangan sok tau. Bisa saja kau salah jalan. Awas saja kalau kau membuatku tersesat..."

"Tenang saja, Pangeran... aku yakin bau Puteri Hinata berakhir di sini." Ino menghela nafas. Capek juga menghadapi calon raja yang manja seperti ini.

"Hah?" Naruto menarik tali kudanya, isyarat agar kuda tersebut berhenti. "Apa kau yakin? Di sini hanya ada rawa dan pepohonan kering. Mana mungkin Hinata bersembunyi di sini!"

"Yang penting, kita harus mencari sumur tua—tempat di mana Puteri Hinata menghilang."

"Jangan-jangan maksudmu adalah sumur itu?" Naruto menunjuk salah satu tempat di arah utara pandangannya.

Ino segera meluruskan pandangan, dan ia pun tersenyum lebar. "Ah, itu dia sumurnya! Ayo kita periksa ke sana!"

**. . .**

"Gaara!"

Di dalam kastil penyihir, Gaara ditarik paksa oleh Karin ke depan cermin ajaibnya. Gaara yang tidak suka diperlakukan seperti kucing itu sontak saja langsung menepis kasar tangan sang ratu.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku lagi?"

"Tsch, cepat lihat sendiri di cermin!"

Akhirnya Gaara mengikuti arah tunjukan Karin—memilih untuk patuh, agar ia tidak mendapatkan cerewetan sang ratu lagi.

Di dalam cermin itu, terdapat sesosok pria pirang berpakaian formal dan tak lupa peri kecil yang berada di dekatnya.

Kalau Gaara tidak salah, seingatnya ia adalah pangeran dunia dongeng ini—orang yang kabarnya baru saja melamar Hinata. Mungkin, bisa dikatakan bahwa ia adalah kekasih si puteri.

Dan Gaara pun semakin mengernyit ketika melihat gerak-gerik pangeran yang akan mendekati sumur.

Sebelum Gaara menyimpulkan dengan sendirinya, Karin sudah berteriak kencang.

"Bagaimana ini!?"

Gaara mengangkat bahu dengan pandangan tidak pedulinya. "Sudah pasti Naruto akan membawa Hinata kembali ke sini. Memangnya apa lagi?"

"Kenapa kau bisa mengatakan itu dengan tenang, hah!? Seharusnya kaulah yang mencegahnya agar tidak terjadi!" Mata tajam Karin langsung menatap sinis Gaara. Gaara pun hanya meresponnya dengan menghela nafas malas.

'Hinataa! Kau di mana!?'

Mendengar teriakan tadi, Gaara melirik ke cermin dan kembali menonton pemandangan yang tersedia di sana. Kini, pangeran dari negeri dongeng itu sedang berada di sana. Kedua tangannya memegang erat sisi sumur, dan kepalanya ia condongkan ke dalam.

'Hinata! Jawab akuu!'

Gaara mendengus geli. "Tidak, tidak akan bisa. Pangeran bodoh itu mustahil menemukan Hinata kalau ia tidak ke bumi dengan cara memasuki sumur tersebut..."

"Dia bisa saja masuk ke sumur dan menyusul Hinata, kan!?"

'Hinata! Oi, Hinataaa!'

"Mereka tidak tau sumur tersebut adalah portal penghubung dunia dongeng dan bumi, kan? Mana mungkin mereka sampai masuk segala ke sumur?"

'Hinataa! Hinataa—WAAAAA!'

Sontak saja, sebuah teriakan Naruto membuat Gaara dan Karin yang awalnya sedang berdiskusi langsung menatap cermin ajaib.

Sekarang, tidak ada lagi pangeran yang berteriak-teriak. Di sana hanya ada peri yang terlihat cemas.

Tunggu, apakah mungkin—

'Ah, Pangeran Naruto kenapa kau bisa jatuh!? Tunggu aku, Pangeran!'

Karin terbelalak. Ia baru saja menyadari bahwa Naruto telah jatuh ke dalam sumur.

Karena cemas, Ino pun ikut memasuki sumur tersebut.

"GAWAT! MEREKA BERDUA KE BUMI!" Karin memekik kesal. "Gaara, susul Naruto! Bunuh Hinata sebelum ia bertemu dengannya! Harus!"

Gaara berdecak.

Ia memang pernah mengatakan bahwa ia akan ke bumi dan membunuh Hinata—apabila gadis itu tidak meninggal di sana. Tapi, kenapa ia merasa tugasnya semakin lama semakin merepotkan?

.

.

**~zo : happily ever after~**

.

.

Kembali lagi ke bumi. Di dalam mobil Sasuke, ada Sai yang duduk di sebelah kursi mengemudinya. Keadaan di dalam sana terasa seperti biasa—dingin dan sunyi. Sasuke fokus menyetir, sedangkan Sai hanya terdiam sembari memandangi jalan. Itulah satu-satunya kegiatan yang selalu dilakukan oleh kedua orang keturunan Uchiha tersebut.

Tapi, berhubung kali ini keluarga mereka kedatangan tamu asing—Hinata. Sai jadi mempunyai banyak topik yang bisa dibahas bersama Sasuke di saat ini juga.

"Ayah..." Sai melirik sekilas ke Sasuke. "Apa Ayah menyimpan makanan di rumah?"

"Tadi kau bisa lihat sendiri kan di kulkas."

"Bukan, maksudku... makanan yang sudah jadi."

"Untuk apa?"

"Dia, wanita itu..." Dengan lirih Sai berkata, bahkan nyaris terdengar berbisik. Jujur saja, dia lumayan ragu membuka topik seperti ini dengan ayahnya. Masalahnya, entah kenapa Sasuke terlihat sangat tidak suka ke Hinata.

Tidak mendengar respon dari Sasuke, Sai tetap melanjutkan. "Kalau dia sudah bangun, aku takut dia kelaparan."

Sasuke berpikir sebentar.

"Jadi... apa ada makanan di rumah?"

"Tidak." Kalimat tadi langsung membuat Sai membisu. Tapi karena mengerti, Sasuke pun meneruskan. "Seperti apa katamu... dia wanita. Dan kalau dia adalah seorang wanita yang tidak tau diri, mungkin dia akan memasak sendiri."

Akhirnya sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir Sai. "Baguslah..."

Namun raut wajah milik anak kecil itu berubah lagi, menjadi khawatir. "Ayah, bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba saja dia kabur dari apartemen?"

"Aku sudah mengunci rumah."

Kedua bahu miliknya kembali rileks. Sai memang sempat takut apa bila sepulang sekolah ia tidak bertemu lagi dengan Hinata.

"Oh, ya. Sesudah mengantarku... ayah mau ke mana?"

"Pulang."

"Dan kalau seandainya wanita itu sudah sadar dari pingsannya... apa yang akan Ayah lakukan?"

"Memberikannya ke orang yang mencarinya. Mungkin polisi."

Kali ini, jawaban Sasuke membuat Sai sedikit terkejut.

"Kalau diserahkan ke polisi, apa aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?"

"Iya. Itu memang sudah seharusnya."

"Tapi..." Sai sedikit menggeleng. Tatapannya berubah. Sebenarnya, ada sesuatu hal yang ingin sekali ia katakan kepada Sasuke, tapi ia sedikit sungkan. Diawali dengan menelan ludah, Sai mencoba mengeluarkan kalimat tersebut dengan tenang. "Aku ingin ada orang yang menemaniku di saat kau berkerja."

Sasuke menaikan salah satu alisnya, heran—tampaknya ia tidak terlalu menganggap kalimat Sai yang tadi adalah sesuatu penting. Tanpa suara Sasuke memutar stir, menempatkan mobil yang sedang dibawanya memasuki daerah depan sekolah.

Setelah sampai dan mobil berhenti, Sai masih menghadap ke Sasuke—menunggu jawaban.

Menyadari bahwa pandangan Sai begitu memelas, Sasuke melepaskan _sitbelt_ Sai dan kemudian menjawab. "Kalau kau butuh orang yang bisa menemanimu, aku bisa membayar orang—"

"Aku ingin seorang ibu."

Sai menyela Sasuke dengan kalimatnya yang cukup ditekan. Anak berumur 10 tahun itu menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan serius, walaupun kedua matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke terdiam. Setelahnya, Sai langsung membuka pintu mobil agar dapat keluar.

**Blam!**

Ketika pintu kembali tertutup, Sasuke mengernyit. Ia luruskan pandangannya ke depan dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi.

Ia pun menghela nafas berat.

"Seorang... ibu?"

.

.

**~zo : happily ever after~**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam sebuah gedung yang memuat banyak orang kantoran yang sedang berkerja, terdengarlah suara deringan telfon dari meja pegawai wanita berambut merah muda. Tanpa melepaskan pandangan seriusnya ke majalah _fashion_ yang baru dia baca, ia menaruh ganggang telfon itu di telinganya.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa dibantu?" Lalu, Sakura mendengarkan suara dari sebrang. "Uchiha-_san_, ya? Tunggu sebentar..."

Ditekannya tombol penghubung jaringan telfon ke sebuah ruangan utama. Tapi, tampaknya sang direktur perusahaan tidak sedang berada di ruangannya.

"Maaf, Uchiha-_san_ sedang tidak bisa dihubungi. Ada pesan yang bisa Anda tinggalkan?" Tangannya meraih pulpen ungu di meja, segera mencatat kalimat inti yang dikatakan si penelfon tadi.

"Baiklah, nanti akan disampaikan..."

Setelah menutup telfon, Sakura menghela nafas. Diregangkannya tubuhnya yang pegal karena sudah terlalu lama terduduk di bangku kerjanya.

Karena iseng, dia senggol Kin Tsuchi—teman kantor di sebelahnya—yang sedang sibuk dengan ketikannya sendiri di komputer.

"Apa, Sakura?"

"Lihat ini, Kin. Ramalannya kerenn..." Sakura menunjukan salah satu lembar majalah yang lagi dibacanya.

Sontak saja, Kin berhenti berkerja dan langsung menggeser kursinya agar dapat mendekati Sakura. Tentu saja yang namanya ramalan adalah topik yang sangat digemari para perempuan, tak terkecuali Sakura dan Kin.

"Katanya, di bulan ini keperuntunganku sedang bagus. Kesehatan membaik, keuangan stabil, dan yang terpenting... akan sebuah langkah besar untuk perkembangan asrmaraku." Sakura melebarkan senyumannya. "Ah, aku sih inginnya Uchiha-san semakin baik padaku..."

Kin tertawa kecil. "Dasar bodoh, jangan terlalu berharap ke _workaholic_ seperti Uchiha-_san_. Apa lagi sebelumnya ia pernah menikah dan mempunyai seorang anak."

"Tapi, kan istrinya sudah meninggal. Dan Uchiha-_san_ baru berumur 28 tahun, mana mungkin ada pria sukses sepertinya yang memilih untuk hidup _single_ terus?"

"Sudahlah, kau ini hanya berharap terlalu besar kepadanya. Mentang-mentang kau adalah sekertaris yang sering dia andalkan untuk menjaga Sai, kau malah seperti itu..." Walaupun kalimatnya menusuk, Sakura tau bahwa Kin sedang menggodanya.

"Ssst, suaramu terlalu keras..."

Sakura malah terkikik geli. Ia justru senang karena Kin kembali mengingatkannya kalau Sasuke 'selalu' meminta bantuan Sakura untuk mengurus anak tunggalnya. "Itu kan hanya rahasia di antara aku dan Uchiha-_san_—"

**Trrrr...**

Telfon di meja Sakura berdering. Ia segera mengangkatnya.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

'Haruno.'

Mendengar suara itu, dengan seketika kedua _emerald_ milik Sakura langsung terbelalak. Sasuke, sang direktur perusahaan tempat ia berkerja ini, sedang menelfonnya. Segeralah ia mengasih isyarat ke Kin bahwa yang menelfonnya sekarang adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ya, Uchiha-_san_?"

'Hari ini aku tidak datang ke kantor. Tunda beberapa kegiatan yang sekiranya tidak terlalu penting.' Katanya dengan nada datar.

"Baik..."

'Dan juga... apa nanti siang kau tidak terlalu sibuk? Aku butuh bantuan.'

Ia hilangkan segala keterkagetannya dengan sebuah gelengan cepat. Setelah itu, barulah ia sanggup menjawab. "I-Iya! Tentu, tentu saja! Butuh bantuan apa, Uchiha-_san_?"

'Nanti kau jemput Sai, lalu antarkan dia pulang ke apartemenku. Hari ini aku sedang ada urusan.'

Dalam hati, Sakura bersorak gembira. Jika ada _sound effect_ yang terdengar di dalam hatinya, pasti semua orang yang di lantai ini sudah mendengar suara petasan—tanda ia benar-benar bahagia dengan apa yang tadi Sasuke katakan kepadanya.

Tapi berhubung ia belum menjawab Sasuke, akhirnya ia mengiyakan.

Dan akhirnya pria berambut _raven_ itu menutup sambungan telfon.

Setelah menaruh ganggang telfon ke tempatnya, Sakura mengarahkan posisi duduknya ke Kin. Tentu saja untuk memamerkan senyumannya.

"Mukamu menakutkan, Sakura." Kin _sweatdrop_.

Sambil tertawa senang Sakura memeluk Kin erat. "Uchiha-_san_ meminta bantuan kepadaku loh~!" Ia menjerit histeris. "Dan kali ini ia memintaku untuk mengantar Sai ke apartemennya! Ah, itu berarti aku bisa melihat di mana tempat ia tinggal dong? Aaaaaa, senangnyaa~!"

Lalu setelah ber-_fansgirling_ ria, Sakura melirik sekilas ke majalah yang baru saja ia baca. Tampaknya ramalan—yang menjelaskan kemajuan hubungan asmaranya—tadi benar.

Sambil tersenyum lebar, Sakura mengambil majalah tersebut dan tersenyum lebar.

"Sudah pasti hubungan asmaraku ini bersama Uchiha-_san_, kan~?" Bisiknya riang ke diri sendiri. "Tidak mungkin ada yang lain, karena hanya dialah pangeranku!"

.

.

**~zo : happily ever after~**

**.**

**.**

"HINATAAAA!"

Suara teriakan itu terdengar keras dari taman pusat kota Tokyo. Jika diperhatikan, ada Naruto yang saat ini sedang berdiri di atas sebuah patung pancuran. Dengan percaya dirinya, ia kembali bersiap-siap untuk berteriak di tempat tinggi tersebut.

"HINATA! KAU DI MANAAAAA?"

Karena itu, lumayan mustahil bagi Naruto kalau ia tidak menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di sana. Terutama, ia mempunyai tiga hal yang membuat dirinya teramat sangat mencolok.

Pertama, Naruto adalah pria tampan. Kedua, dia memakai pakaian yang kelewat formal—baju pangeran. Dan ketiga, dia _freak_—gila.

Naruto sebenarnya sadar dia telah diperhatikan oleh seluruh anak-anak, ibu, bapak, ataupun kakek dan nenek yang ada di taman dengan pandangan heran. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Malah bagus mereka mendengar. Siapa tau mereka bisa membantunya, kan?

Tapi lain dari keoptimisan Naruto, Ino yang melihatnya dari bawah hanya bisa menepuk wajahnya sendiri yang sudah memerah—karena malu.

"HINATAAAA! JAWAB AKU!"

Sembari menghela nafas, peri kecil itu terbang menuju Naruto dan hinggap di pundaknya. Dia tarik daun telinga sang pangeran dan berbisik di sana. "Pangeran, lebih baik Anda jangan berdiri di sini..."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan suara menantang. "Aku pangeran. Tidak ada yang boleh memerintahku!"

Karena kau seperti orang gila!—Ingin sekali Ino menjeritkan hal itu. Tapi, ia berusaha menahan diri karena wajib menjaga kesopanan di depan pria ini.

"Hei, peri! Cepat jawab! Kalau tidak mau jawab, aku akan lanjut berteriak!"

"Pangeran Naruto..."

"Apa?"

"Anda tidak terlihat keren lagi kalau berteriak-teriak, terutama di atas pancuran taman."

"Eh? Tidak keren?"

Sontak saja muka Naruto langsung berubah memelas. Jika ia punya kuping kucing, pasti kupingnya sudah turun ke bawah tanda ia sedih. Lalu dengan gerak lambat, Naruto menuruni patung tersebut dan akhirnya terduduk di sisi kolam.

Ino _sweatdrop_. Apa jangan-jangan dia menjadi _down_ karena dia dibilang 'tidak keren' lagi?

Entah kenapa, Naruto benar-benar menyerupai anak kecil yang baru saja dimarahi oleh ibunya.

Peri beriris _aquamarine_ itu segera tersenyum menyemangati—ia jadi lumayan merasa bersalah. "Jangan murung dong... Pangeran tetap keren kok."

Sontak saja Naruto langsung ceria lagi. "Benarkahhh?"

"Iyaaa, hahaha..."

Sesudahnya, Ino menghela nafas keras-keras dan menggeleng pasrah. Kenapa Matsuri—penasihat pangeran yang selalu bersamanya—bisa tahan berkerja untuk pria narsis ini sih?

"Peri..." Suara lirihan Naruto mendadak memanggilnya. Ino menoleh. "Aku lapar. Kasih aku makanan."

Sambil memegangi perutnya, Naruto menunjuk ke arah beberapa _stand_ yang berderet di pinggir taman. Salah satu dari _stand_ di sana menjual pilihan makanan cepat saji yang aromanya mengundang selera.

"Aku ingin itu..." Pintanya. "Ambilkan satu untukku..."

Ino memang lumayan kasihan saat mendengarnya kelaparan, tapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa mengabulkannya. Karena...

"Maaf, Pangeran. Kita tidak punya uang..."

"Haaah? Uang? Aku tidak mau uang, aku mau makanan!" Suara Naruto meninggi. Dengan kedua alis yang mengernyit, Naruto menatap Ino yang sedang terbang di depannya.

"Aduh, bukan begitu..." Ino menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Maksudnya, kita butuh 'uang' untuk membeli makanan. Kita tidak bisa hanya memintanya."

"Masa minta sedikit saja tidak boleh!? Pasti mereka pelit!" Naruto yang cemberut langsung melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Kalau mereka ada di dunia kita, akan kuberikan hukuman cambuk bagi orang yang tidak mau membagi makanannya kepadaku!"

"Iya, iya... jadi, lebih baik kita—"

"Tapi, aku lapaar!" Dengan kedua mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca, Naruto langsung berdiri tegak. Dan sebelum Ino menjawab, pria berambut pirang itu langsung berlari ke arah _stand_. Sedetik kemudian, paniklah Ino ketika melihat Naruto yang sedang menggoyangkan sisi stand makanan itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku mau makanannnn!"

Penjaga _stand hotdog_ itu pun langsung terkejut setengah mati saat ada pria berpakaian aneh itu membuat ulah di tempat ia berjualan.

"Siapapun! Tolong hentikan orang ini!"

Segeralah Ino terbang ke Naruto untuk menjauhkannya dari amukan pemilik _stand_.

**. . .**

"Pangeran Naruto, tidak seharusnya Anda berperilaku seperti tadi..."

Sesudah Naruto dan Ino menyepi ke sisi taman yang lain, Ino—yang sudah tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa—hanya bisa menyeka butiran keringat di pelipisnya. Semuanya karena ia mencemaskan sifat buruk Naruto yang begitu kekanakan.

"Ini bumi, Pangeran... bukan dunia dongeng. Tentu saja kebudayaan dan adat-istiadat di sini berbeda dengan dunia kita."

Naruto membuang muka. "Aku tidak peduli! Yang penting aku harus bertahan hidup di sini untuk menemukan Hinata!"

Sebisa mungkin Ino bersabar untuk menahan diri. Jadi ia hanya terdiam sambil duduk di bahu Naruto.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Naruto yang sedang berjalan menjadi terdiam. Ino heran. Dia pandangi arah pandangan mata Naruto yang sedang menatap sesuatu di bawahnya. Saat ditelusuri, ternyata pria jabrik itu sedang memandangi seorang anak kecil—yang juga sedang melihatnya dari dekat dengan pandangan kagum.

Sambil memperhatikan Naruto, Gadis kecil berambut oranye itu terus menjilat lolipop besarnya. Karena kesal, akhirnya Naruto memberikan tatapan sinis.

Awalnya ia memang berencana untuk menakuti anak itu, tapi nyatanya Naruto malah teralih ke sesuatu hal yang berwarna-warni.

Lolipopnya terlihat enak...

Naruto menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Melihat reaksi pria itu, gadis kecil yang bernama Moegi tadi langsung tersentak.

Ia tau kalau itu adalah tanda bahwa orang tersebut akan merebut permennya.

"Aaa! Aku mau permen ituu! Berikan padaku! BERIKAAAAAN!"

Dan benar saja, Naruto langsung mengejar Moegi yang sudah berlari terbirit-birit.

"MAMAAAA! ADA ORANG ANEH!"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Hai #ditimpukbaskom. Sudah berapa lama aku ngga nge-update fict ini? Heheh. Gomen, yaa. Aku emang suka lama kalo ngetik. Maaf juga kalo lagi-lagi SasuHina-nya belom kerasa. Tapi tenang aja, chap depan udah ada interaksi SasuHina-nya kok. Semoga masih ada readers yang mau menunggu... :)**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Guest, Minji-d'BlackJack, Mauree-Azure, Sabaku no Ligaara, Guest, Lollytha-chan, suka snsd, Hyou Hyouichiffer, ulva-chan, Chaos Seth, Sora Bee, Guest, rin, Guest, Funko unko-chan, Guest, Guest, Lavender hime chan, Daiyaki Aoi, Kertas Biru, Guest, Uchiha 'Phyta' No Aka Suna, Tatsu Hashiru Katsu, OraRi HinaRa, Angin malam, Mont Fleuri, Mikaniku94, asdfghjkl.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Semakin seruu. **Terima kasihh. **Bayangin interaksi DeiNaru bikin senyum-senyum. **Iya, ya? Aku memang suka duo pirang itu sih hehe. **Aku suka penulisanmu. **Terima kasih banyak. **Update Ibwfy sama LIB dong. **Akan diusahakan. **Chap 3 SasuHina-nya mesti ada semi-M-nya, yaa. **Haha, sayangnya ngga adaa. **Memangnya Gaara bakalan turun juga, ya? **Iyaa. **Sasuke memangnya ngga berminat mencari ibu baru, ya? Kasihan Sai. **Tau tuh, dasar Sasuke. **Handycam kapan update? **Udah complete hehe. Gomen endingnya mengecewakan. **Kok di chap 2 Sasuke nyuruh Sai ngegantiin baju Hinata? **Karena Sasuke menghindari sesuatu #gaje. **Apa Sasuke ngeliat daleman Hinata? **Mau tidak mau harus liat (?). **Apa nanti Naruto akan bersikap konyol? **Tentu. Aku memang sengaja ngebuat dia kayak gitu. **Lega Sasuke ngga punya pacar. **Iya, tapi Sakura main juga loh di sini. **NHL kelompok yang menyedihkan di FNI. **Aku merasa diriku tidak menyedihkan kok :) **Di sini Karin itu ibunya Naruto, ya? **Bukann. Lain lagi. Kalo Naruto itu pangeran di kerajaan dongeng, sedangkan Karin itu ratu di kastil penyihir. **Apa nanti ada scene Hinata menyanyi seperti di film Enchanted? **Nggaa.

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Sai-kun, aku Sakura. Kau masih ingat aku, kan?"

"Tsch, peri itu bikin bahaya."

"Dengar... aku pria, dan kau wanita. Tentu saja itu tidak boleh."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	4. Siapa Wanita Itu?

**Previous Chap :**

Sambil memperhatikan Naruto, gadis kecil berambut _oranye_ itu terus menjilat lolipop besarnya. Karena kesal, akhirnya Naruto memberikan tatapan sinis.

Awalnya ia memang berencana untuk menakuti anak itu, tapi nyatanya Naruto malah teralih ke sesuatu hal yang berwarna-warni.

Lolipopnya terlihat enak...

Naruto menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Melihat reaksi pria itu, gadis kecil yang bernama Moegi tadi langsung tersentak.

Ia tau kalau itu adalah tanda bahwa orang tersebut akan merebut permennya.

"Aaa! Aku mau permen ituu! Berikan padaku! BERIKAAAAAN!"

Dan benar saja, Naruto langsung mengejar Moegi yang sudah berlari terbirit-birit.

"MAMAAAA! ADA ORANG ANEH!"

.

.

Sesudah mengantar Sai ke sekolah, Sasuke berniat untuk pulang dulu ke apartemen untuk bersantai dan membereskan sisa-sisa perkerjaannya. Karena itu, tepat di pukul 07.43, Sasuke telah memarkirkan mobilnya ke _basement_. Ia mengunci pintu mobil dan segera memasuki apartemen. Setelah menggesekan ID _card_ ke _lift_, secara otomatis benda itu segera membawanya ke lantai di mana kamarnya berada.

Sesampainya di depan kamar apartemen, mulanya Sasuke ingin langsung masuk. Tapi ia menahan gerakan tangannya—yang ingin membuka kenop pintu. Dia terdiam, mengingat-ingat bahwa ada seorang wanita di dalam sana. Dan orang tersebut bukanlah kerabatnya. Hanya orang asing.

Menyadari hal itu, Sasuke menghela nafas. Seharusnya ia tidak meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Bukan, Sasuke bukannya sedang mengkhawatirkan keadaaan wanita tersebut. Sasuke malah sedikit berharap agar gadis itu tidak merusak ataupun mencuri barang-barang miliknya.

Jahat? Mungkin tidak. Semuanya wajar—karena, akhir-akhir ini memang banyak penipuan yang menggunakan kedok seorang wanita polos. Jadi tak salah juga Sasuke menaruh curiga kepadanya.

Sembari menghembuskan nafas, pria dewasa itu memasukan kunci ke dalam lubang pintu. Setelah terbuka, suasana yang terlihat di depannya adalah... ruang tamu yang sepi dan kosong.

Menghilang?

Ya... Hinata menghilang.

Sasuke mengernyit. Seingatnya, sewaktu ia pergi, wanita itu masih tertidur di sofa. Tapi yang sekarang ia temui hanyalah selimut kusut saja, tak ada Hinata. Bingung, Sasuke pun segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Dia perhatikan segala perabotan rumah yang masih rapi—nyaris tak berubah sejak ia meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Hanya saja, ada pintu-pintu kamar dan juga jendela ruang tengah yang terbuka lebar.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Sasuke langsung mencari Hinata di setiap sudut apartemennya. Namun hasilnya nihil, gadis itu tidak dapat ditemukan. Sasuke berdecak dan berpikir. Sampai tiba-tiba saja ia mendapati pintu kamarnya yang menganga lebar.

Apa dia masuk ke sana? Dugaan itu membuat Sasuke memasuki kamarnya. Setelah sampai ke kamar pribadinya, dia lihat sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan kamar dan balkon. Dari penglihatannya, pintu tersebut baru saja terbuka—karena tidak tertutup rapat.

Ketika ia memasuki balkon kamar, angin sejuk luar menyapanya, menggerakan helaian-helaian dongkernya. Pria itu sedikit menyipitkan mata ketika mendapati sinar matahari yang cukup terik. Tapi ia tetap menoleh ke samping, ketika melihat ada sesosok wanita yang berdiri jauh di sebelahnya. Sasuke heran.

Ada. Hinata ada di sini. Dan kini, wanita yang hanya terbalut kemeja kedodorannya itu sedang membelakanginya.

Sedang apa Hinata di balkon ini?

Jika diperhatikan dari gerak-geriknya, wanita bersurai indigo panjang itu sedang menggenggam ganggang _watering can_—alat penyiram. Sepertinya wanita berumur awal 20 tahunan itu sedang memberikan air segar ketanaman-tanaman yang berada di sekitar sana.

Tampaknya Hinata belum menyadari kehadirannya. Tentu karena masih terdengar senandungan pelan yang keluar dari pita suara merdunya.

"Kau..." Sasuke mendekatinya dengan raut wajah waspada. "Kau sedang apa?"

Sontak saja Hinata terkejut. Ia pun berbalik. Saat kedua iris lavender itu melihat Sasuke, hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah memiringkan wajah—tanda ia bingung. Tapi lama kelamaan raut wajahnya berubah menjadi senang.

"Ah, kamu... Tuan yang kemarin..."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Ng... aku sangat meminta maaf padamu tentang hal yang kemarin." Ia sedikit menunduk sopan. "Sungguh, maafkan aku."

"Ya, tapi apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Aku?" Ia melangkah maju, berniat berjalan ke Sasuke. "Aku sedang—"

**Gubrak!**

Namun tanpa disadarinya ada genangan air yang membuat kakinya tergelincir. Ia berdesis pelan, tapi ia tetap usahakan agar memasang senyum di bibirnya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya ke Sasuke.

"Me-Menyiram... tanaman."

Sasuke menghela nafas dan mejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat. Ia buka lagi kelopak matanya, sehingga _onyx_ pria itu dapat melihat Hinata yang sudah memasang wajah memelas—yang terlihat bodoh bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Mungkin Sasuke akan menghapus dugaan negatifnya ke Hinata. Wanita itu bukanlah orang jahat, namun ia benar-benar polos dan ceroboh...

.

.

.

**HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

"**Happily Ever After" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Sasuke Uchiha & Hinata Hyuuga]**

**Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**FOUR****TH. **Siapa Wanita Asing Itu?

.

.

Usai menutup semua pintu yang ada di sini, Sasuke menyalakan AC ruang tengah. Setelah merasakan ada angin yang menyebarkan hawa dingin ke sekitar, ia duduk di sofa yang lumayan panjang. Di sebelahnya Hinata terduduk diam.

Wanita tersebut menunduk, matanya sedikit tidak terlihat akibat tertutup oleh poni ratanya; kedua tangannya pun sibuk meremas kain kemeja Sasuke yang menutupi paha putihnya. Meski samar, Sasuke tau bahwa Hinata sedang kebingungan.

"Sekarang... apa bisa kita mulai?"

"Mu-Mulai apa?" Hinata sedikit mengangkat wajahnya.

"Penjelasan tentang siapa dirimu dan juga kenapa kau bisa kehujanan seperti kemarin." Sasuke berkata. Nadanya datar. "Sekarang, katakan siapa namamu..."

"A-Aku... Hinata." Hinata lalu terdiam. Berpikir sebentar.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Alasannya mana?" Sasuke memejamkan mata. Tampaknya butuh kesabaran ekstra untuk menghadapi wanita yang susah berpikir cepat itu.

"A-Alasan kenapa aku bisa terdampar ke sini, ya?" Tanyanya. Sasuke mengangguk singkat. "Ta-Tapi Tuan pasti tidak akan percaya. Soalnya... kemarin aku pernah mengatakannya kepada Tuan—sewaktu Tuan menghampiriku di tengah hujan—tapi Tuan malah menganggapku gila, kan?"

"Ya, memang." Jawabnya tak acuh. "Aku butuh alasan yang lebih masuk akal."

"Tapi... aku tidak mengada-ada. A-Aku terlempar dari dunia dongeng, sehingga aku berakhir ke sebuah kota yang sama sekali tak kukenali ini."

Mendengar cerita aneh itu lagi, Sasuke menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang. Bisa gawat kalau wanita itu menjelaskan hal seperti tadi ke polisi—karena niat awal Sasuke memang ingin menyerahkannya ke polisi agar dapat mencarikan keluarganya.

Apa ia harus menyerahkan Hinata ke psikiater dulu?

Sasuke memejamkan mata. "Terserahlah. Aku tidak peduli. Sekarang, katakan di mana tempat tinggalmu? Akan kuantarkan."

"Dunia dongeng—"

"Tsch, aku serius. Jangan main-main."

"T-Tuh, kan? Tuan pasti tidak mempercayaiku..." Iris lavender Hinata menatap _onyx_ Sasuke dengan pandangan yang berkaca-kaca.

Lelah dengan pembicaraan bodoh ini, Sasuke pun berdiri. Kedua kakinya membawa pria itu ke dapur—yang jaraknya juga tidak terlalu jauh dari ruang tamu. Ia mengambil gelas untuk mengambil air mineral dari dispenser.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Apakah ada cara lain untuk membuat Sasuke percaya kepadanya?

Setelah berpikir selama beberapa detik, Hinata memejamkan mata. Dia sedang bingung. Seandainya ada Ino dan Deidara—peri kesayangannya—mungkin situasinya tidak akan terlihat sulit seperti ini.

Sembari mendesah pelan, Hinata membuka kelopak matanya. Dilihatnya kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi sibuk memegangi kain kemeja putih yang saat ini ia kenakan. Segeralah sebuah pertanyaan memenuhi pikiran Hinata.

"Tuan...?"

"Hn?"

"Ini... baju siapa?"

Masih dengan menggengam gelas, Sasuke melirik Hinata. "Aku."

"Ini baju Tuan?"

"Ya."

Hinata mengerjap pelan. Ia sedikit berdiri dan segera memandangi pakaiannya. Saat ia berdiri, ternyata kemeja Sasuke cukup panjang. Bahkan setengah dari pahanya sampai tertutup. Setelah selesai mengamati pakaian yang saat ini ia pakai itu, ia menoleh lagi ke Sasuke.

"Baju Tuan... mirip gaun..."

Tentu saja Hinata menyebut kemeja tadi adalah gaun. Wajar—selain ukuran kemeja Sasuke terlalu besar baginya, Hinata juga tidak pernah mengenakan pakaian laki-laki.

"Bukan." Sasuke menggeleng singkat. "Itu hanya kebesaran."

Hinata mengangguk pelan, tanda ia mengerti. Melihat Sasuke yang kini menyender di tembok sebelah dispenser, segeralah ia berdiri dan mendatangi Sasuke.

Sambil mengamati Hinata yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya, ia terheran. Untuk apa Hinata mendekatinya?

Lalu setelah wanita berwajah polos itu berada di hadapannya, mereka berdua terdiam dan berpandangan.

Tiba-tiba saja, salah satu tangan Hinata terulur. Ia menempelkan telapak tangannya di dada Sasuke. Pria _raven_ tersebut sedikit tersentak.

"Lalu kenapa pakaian Tuan yang ini bisa pas di tubuh Tuan?" Hinata mengadah sekaligus bertanya.

Di saat itulah, Sasuke merasakan dirinya dengan Hinata sangat dekat. Gadis itu memang tidak tinggi, malah sebatas lehernya. Tapi saat gadis itu mengadah dan Sasuke melihat mata Hinata yang bulat, ia sedikit terpana dengan tatapan itu.

Secara tidak sengaja, Sasuke menuruni pandangannya, ke arah tangan Hinata yang mencengkram lemah pakaiannya. Tapi ketika ia menurunkan pandangannya, Sasuke menjadi sedikit membeku. Diperhatikannya pundak Hinata yang lumayan terekspos jelas—bahkan sampai membuat sedikit dari belahan dada Hinata terlihat. Itu semua diakibatkan oleh kerah kemeja Sasuke yang begitu longgar di tubuh kecilnya.

Menyadari bahwa ia sudah mulai menegang, Sasuke berdecak. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sempat berfantasi di detik sebelumnya. Ia lepaskan tangan Hinata dan segera berjalan menjauh. Dari pada memikirkan Hinata, lebih baik ia segera menyuruh jasa pembersih untuk membereskan apartemennya yang jadi sedikit berantakan.

"T-Tuan mau ke mana?"

"Mau menelfon jasa _cleaning service_."

"Tapi aku bisa bersih-bersih kok, Tuan..."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebuan Tuan." Selanya. "Cukup Sasuke."

"Eh?"

"Panggil aku Sasuke."

"Ng... ka-kalau begitu... Sa-Sasuke. Sasuke..." Dengan kedua mata yang mengarah ke lantai, Hinata mengeja nama Sasuke berkali-kali.

Lalu Hinata kembali melihat Sasuke yang meletakan ponselnya ke telinga. Hinata memang tidak tau apa fungsi dari benda kecil yang Sasuke gunakan itu, tapi segeralah Hinata menghampirinya lagi dengan senyuman lebar.

"Tidak perlu memanggil jasa _cleaning service_, Sasuke. Aku juga bisa bersih-bersih..."

.

.

**~zo : happily ever after~**

.

.

Ketika matahari berada di posisi tertingginya, itulah waktunya sekolah St. Cattleya dibubarkan seperti biasa. Sai—si anak kecil berambut hitam—segera berjalan keluar kelas bersama sebuah tas ransel. Ketika ia sudah berada di luar kelas, Sai memperhatikan lingkungan sekolah yang berada di sekitarnya.

Saat ini, pintu depan sekolah sudah dipenuhi oleh orang tua murid yang akan menjemput teman-teman sebayanya. Di sana keadaannya tentu saja ramai, namun tetap tertib. Melihat semua itu, tiba-tiba saja Sai tersenyum kecil. Kenangan masa lalu tentang ibunya kembali bergulir di otaknya.

Biasanya, ibu—sewaktu beliau masih hidup—selalu hadir di deretan paling depan untuk menjemputnya. Tapi... sekarang, sudah tidak mungkin lagi.

Sai menghela nafas. Sudahlah, ibunya sudah tenang di alam sana.

Lagi pula, toh ternyata ayahnya masih sempat meluangkan waktu agar dapat menjemput di sela kegiatannya yang padat. Meski terkadang ia harus menunggu berpuluh-puluh menit di bangku taman—hanya untuk menunggu Sasuke datang terlambat.

"Mamaa! Lihat apa yang kubuat di kelas prakaryaa!"

Suara anak kecil membuyarkan lamunan Sai. Anak kecil berambut hitam kelam itu segera menggeleng pelan. Lalu ia segera melanjutkan perjalanannya ke bangku taman yang berada di depan sekolah. Setelah terduduk sendirian di sana, ia menatap lurus ke trotoar yang sering dilintasi oleh kendaraan-kendaraan.

Baru saja lima menit Sai melamun sendirian, muncullah sebuah mobil sedan berwarna merah yang berhenti tepat di depan bangku taman—lokasi di mana sekarang Sai sedang duduk. Tak lama kemudian, muncullah seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang menghampirinya. Ia tersenyum.

"Sai-_kun_, aku Sakura Haruno. Masih ingat, kan?"

"Haruno-_san..._?" Sai mengernyitkan matanya sebentar, tanda ia berpikir. Dan ketika ia melihat pakaian yang tengah digunakan Sakura, ia mencoba menjawab.

"Kalau tidak salah... kau asisten ayah di kantor. Iya, kan?"

"Benar sekalii. Ayo pulang bersamaku, ayahmu lagi tidak bisa menjemput..."

**. . .**

Di lain tempat, ada sebuah taman di kota Tokyo. Taman tersebut sedang ramai—dipenuhi oleh kekasih yang sedang berpacaran, anak kecil dan juga orang tua yang mau merilekskan pikiran. Tentu, siapa yang tidak senang apabila tempat yang nyaman ini dipadupadankan dengan jejeran pohon-pohon rindang yang membuat teduh semua yang ada di bawahnya.

Dan... di sanalah Naruto dan peri kecilnya—Ino—menyenderkan punggungnya ke sebuah pohon yang besar. Sekarang, mereka sedang melindungi diri dari sinar terik matahari yang begitu menyiksa. Tak dipungkiri lagi, mereka kelelahan—sehabis mencari Hinata yang entahlah di mana.

Naruto—yang saat ini sedang berdiri—merasakan tubuhnya lemas. Ia perosotkan punggungnya sampai akhirnya ia terduduk di atas rumput. Ia meluruskan kedua kakinya, dan kemudian menghela nafas kesal.

"Aku lapar, dan aku capek. Sial..."

Ino yang masih duduk di kepala Naruto pun menepukinya dengan pelan.

"Sabar ya, Pangeran..." Ucapnya, sedih. "Pangeran pasti capek."

"Memang! Tadi kan aku sudah bilang!"

Ino bersimpati. "Lalu Pangeran mau apa?"

"Aku..."

Naruto terdiam lama. Ia pun mengadah, memandang langit-langit.

"Aku mau pulangg!" Pria itu sempat merengek. Namun dengan segera ia langsung menghentikan laju suaranya. Kini ia cemberut. "Tapi aku harus menemukan Hinata."

Ino menghela nafas lega. "Iya... jangan sampai menyerah..."

Naruto mengangguk, dapat dirasakan oleh Ino dari kepala jabrik yang bergerak itu.

Kemudian hening.

"Peri?"

"Ya, Pangeran?"

"Kalau tidak salah... kau bisa menggunakan... 'sesuatu' untuk mencari Hinata, kan?" Naruto berpikir. "Ah, indra penciuman." Naruto kembali teringat akan kemampuan Ino dalam hal penciuman. "Sekarang, ayo cepat cari Hinata lewat indra penciumanmu..."

"Eh... iya, iya? Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku?" Ino mengangguk setuju, lalu ia segera mengepakan sayapnya untuk terbang ke atas langit. "Tunggu sebentar di sini, ya!"

Setelah Ino pergi, Naruto terdiam. Namun karena tiba-tiba saja matanya berat, ia memejamkan mata selama beberapa saat. Dia gunakan kesempatan itu untuk tertidur. Semenit terlewat, banyak orang-orang yang melintas di sekitar jalan, dan melihatnya. Ada yang tertawa kecil, ada yang menatapnya dengan penuh kagum, dan ada juga yang memberikan tatapan kasihan. Masalahnya, saat ini Naruto sedang memakai pakaian pangeran—karena itulah ia sangat mencolok di tempat umum. Terlebih lagi, wajahnya yang tampan itu terlihat sangat imut ketika ia tertidur.

Ino pun kembali, lalu menemukan Naruto yang terlelap. Mulanya Ino sedikit tidak tega membangunkan sang pangeran, namun ada sebuah berita baik yang harus ia sampaikan secepatnya. Karenanya, Ino segera menarik-narik helaian pirang Naruto.

"Hngg?" Dengan setengah mata yang baru terbuka, ia menanggapi Ino.

"Aku menemukan baunya! Aku menemukan bau Puteri Hinata!"

"EH?! KAU YAKIN!?" Sontak saja Naruto langsung terbelalak.

"Ke arah apartemen! Ayo, cepat ikuti aku!"

**. . .**

"Sai-_kun_, kenapa wajahmu lesu? Lagi capek, ya?"

Di dalam mobil, Sai mengadah. Diliriknya Sakura yang sedang menyetir. Sepertinya wanita itu sedang mencemaskannya. "Tidak. Tidak apa..."

"Hehe, kupikir Sai-_kun_ jadi lesu karena dijemput olehku..." Kata Sakura. Dia pun memutar stir. Mobil sedan berwarna merah yang sedang Sakura kendarai itu berbelok. "Ini sudah dekat kok dari apartemen."

"Mm..." Berhubung saat ini Sai berada di bangku sebelah Sakura, ia hanya memandangi jalan di depannya.

Setelah menit demi menit dilewati oleh keheningan, Sakura memarkirkan mobilnya. "Nah, sampai..."

Tanpa disuruh, Sai langsung melepaskan _sitbelt_ dan segera turun dari mobil. Sembari menunggu Sakura yang lagi mematikan mesin mobil, tiba-tiba saja Sai mendengar suara derap langkah. Sai pun menoleh dan dilihatnya seseorang berambut pirang yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. Sai terkejut bukan main.

Di saat yang sama, Sakura baru saja mengunci mobilnya dengan kunci otomatis. Iris _emerald_ wanita itu sempat menemukan pria asing—Pangeran Naruto—yang sedang mendekat. Karena pertamanya Sakura mengira pria itu hanyalah seorang _cosplayer_, ia berniat mengabaikannya. Namun, nyatanya Naruto malah semakin mendekati Sai, anak dari Sasuke yang lagi dititipkan kepadanya.

Segeralah Sakura menarik Sai agar bersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

Sesampainya Naruto di depan mereka, pria itu membungkukan tubuhnya. Dia terengah-engah. Buliran keringat terlihat membasahi dahi, pelipis sampai tengkuk leher _tan_-nya. Sakura langsung keheranan.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, Naruto langsung menegakan badan dan menatap sengit ke arahnya. Melihat perubahan tersebut, Sakura sedikit memundurkan langkah. Ia genggam tangan Sai seerat-eratnya—agar dapat mengantisipasi semua hal buruk yang bisa saja terjadi. Tapi secara mendadak, Naruto menarik kedua bahu Sakura sampai wanita itu mendekat kepadanya. Sakura tersentak kaget.

Ketika wajah mereka tinggal berjarak sejengkal, Sakura memperhatikan lekat-lekat iris _sapphire_ Naruto yang sedang menatapnya—dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Lain dari Sakura yang tidak mengerti apa maksud dari pria aneh itu, Naruto malah sibuk memirip-miripkan wajah Hinata dengan wajah gadis di depannya. Tapi sayangnya cara yang ditunjukan Naruto malah membuat Sakura cemas.

"Mata Hinata... tidak seperti ini..." Naruto bergumam, lalu ia mendekatkan hidungnya ke leher Sakura. Sakura terkejut bukan main ketika pria itu menempelkan hidungnya hanya untuk mengendus baunya. "Ini juga bukan bau khas Hinata."

**Set!**

Sesaat Naruto akan berkomentar lagi, Sakura sudah terlebih dulu mendorong pria itu agar wajah mereka kembali berhadapan. "Sekali lagi kau mendekat, tamparanku akan melayang ke pipimu."

Naruto mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. "Apa-apaan kau ini?"

"Kau yang apa-apaan!?"

Ia jauhkan Sakura darinya. Lalu ia mencibir dengan muka menyebalkan. "Ini bukan Hinata. Hinata adalah seorang puteri. Mana ada puteri yang bisa berbicara sekasar ini?"

"Apa maksudmu, hah!?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. Sembari berjalan menjauh, ia melambaikan tangannya. "Ya, sudahlah. _Bye-bye_..."

"H-Hei, kau!"

Melihat pria tidak jelas itu yang sudah pergi, Sakura menghela nafas. Entah kenapa ia jadi penasaran dengan tujuan pria itu melakukan 'penelitian' terhadapnya. Tapi, Sakura mencoba untuk melepaskan pemikiran itu dari dirinya dan memandang Sai yang masih di belakangnya.

Sai bertanya, tatapan cemas terpancar dari kedua matanya. "Haruno-_san_, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura pun menatap kedua matanya dan mendesah pasrah. "Iya, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku cuma heran, kenapa masih ada orang aneh seperti dia di Tokyo. Yang penting, ayo kita segera ke atas. Mungkin ayahmu sudah menunggu."

Karena Sakura mengulurkan tangan, Sai menggenggamnya. Selagi Sakura sedang berjalan memasuki apartemen, Sai hanya menoleh ke belakang—ke arah di mana Naruto menghilang.

Tidak tau kenapa... ketika melihat tingkah pria berbaju unik itu, Sai langsung teringat Hinata. Ia jadi ingin cepat-cepat ke lantai atas, tempat ruangan apartemennya berada. Pasti wanita berparas anggun itu sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

Sedangkan dari kejauhan, sebenarnya sudah ada seseorang yang sedari tadi mengawasi Naruto dan Ino. Orang itu adalah Gaara, sang penyihir. Kedua iris _jade_-nya sempat memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik Naruto yang sedang mencari Hinata. Dimulai dari Ino yang memberitahu ke Naruto tentang keberadaan puteri, sampai kejadian di mana Naruto sempat memeriksa Sakura.

Pria berjubah hitam itu menggerakan irisnya ke arah seekor peri yang kini berada di pundak Naruto.

Lalu ia pun berdecak.

"Peri itu sedikit bahaya..."

Jangan sampai Naruto bisa membawa Hinata kembali ke negeri dongeng.

.

.

**~zo : happily ever after~**

.

.

"Pangeran! Kenapa kau langsung pergi dari apartemen itu!?" Peri berambut pirang itu berteriak kencang di telinga Naruto. Naruto yang kesal pun langsung menjauhkannya, sehingga Ino langsung mengepakan sayap dan terbang ke depan wajah Naruto. "Kan sudah kubilang ada bau Puteri Hinata di sana!"

"Tidak ada Hinata! Yang ada hanyalah wanita berambut _pink_ itu!"

"Tapi kan kita belum memeriksa kamar-kamar yang ada di dalam apartemennya!"

"Oh, iya." Naruto terdiam. Ino _sweatdrop_. "Kapan-kapan kan bisa ke sana lagi deh."

"Dasar Pangeran..."

"Jadi hari ini kita mau ke mana?" Naruto yang sedang berteduh di salah satu halte pun memegangi perutnya.

"Ke apartemen. Sekarang saja, Pangeran. Biar kita cepat pulang..."

"Tapi aku benar-benar kelaparan... aku tidak bisa bergerak lagi." Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kita tidak punya uang..."

Naruto cemberut. Selalu saja peri kecil yang berada bersamanya itu mengatakan hal tadi. "Seorang pangeran tidak butuh uang untuk mendapatkan sesuatu..."

Ino pun memutuskan untuk diam. Jujur saja, ia juga lapar. Mungkin perutnya bisa semakin berbunyi apabila ia terus menanggapi kalimat-kalimat Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian, hadirlah seorang nenek-nenek ke dalam halte. Kebetulan, wanita tua itu memilih untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Tampaknya ia akan menunggu bus yang akan datang ke halte ini.

Naruto sama sekali tidak terganggu, namun tiba-tiba saja nenek itu mengeluarkan sebungkus roti srikaya dari dalam tasnya.

Naruto langsung gelap mata. Ditariknya roti itu dengan sekali sabetan.

Nenek dan Ino terkejut bukan main. Sang nenek marah, lalu menarik rotinya kembali. "Da-Dasar anak kurang ajar! Pencuri!"

"Kurang ajar apanya!? Aku hanya meminta roti ini!" Naruto ingin mengambil roti lagi, tapi nenek itu menjauhkan roti tersebut darinya. "Cepat serahkan rotimu, Nenek Tua!"

"Tidak!"

"Aku ini seorang pangeran! Kau harus taat kepadaku!"

"Aku lebih tua darimu!"

"Aaaa, kalau kau di duniaku, kubuang kau ke makanan kuda—"

**PLAK!**

Setelah tamparan barusan, nenek melepaskan rotinya. Sembari menggerutu kesal, dia pun pergi. Naruto yang masih melamun itu langsung memegangi pipinya dengan tangan kiri—karena tangan kanannya memegang roti.

Usai beberapa menit terlewat, Naruto—dengan wajah kosongnya yang terlihat bodoh—memakan roti tersebut.

Akhirnya, perut Naruto terisi. Tapi Naruto merasakan adanya keanehan. Pangeran itu memandangi bungkus roti yang sudah kosong tersebut. Lama.

Bukannya Ino paling tidak suka apabila ia merebut makanan orang lain? Tapi kenapa peri tersebut malah tidak mengomentari sikapnya?

Oleh sebab itu, Naruto mengadahkan wajahnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Aneh. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran peri kecil tersebut.

"Hei, Ino...?"

Tak ada jawaban. Naruto berhenti mengunyah, lalu ia mengernyit. Dia berdiri, dan kemudian raut wajahnya berubah panik.

"Eh? Dia di mana!?"

Ino... menghilang!?

**. . .**

Di lain tempat, Ino menjerit histeris. Teriakan minta tolong selalu dikeluarkan oleh mulutnya. Selain itu, tubuhnya terus mengeliat, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri sebuah sihir yang mengikat tubuh kecilnya.

Ya, sihir.

Karena saat ini Ino sudah ditangkap oleh penyihir, yaitu Gaara.

Gaara pun melihat Ino yang berada di genggaman tangannya. Lalu ia menyeringai.

"Kau tak akan kubiarkan membantu pangeran bodoh itu menemukan Hinata."

.

.

**~zo : happily ever after~**

.

.

Kembali lagi ke apartemen keluarga Uchiha, berjam-jam sudah dihabiskan semenjak Hinata mencoba membereskan segala hal di apartemen. Seusainya, Hinata menghela nafas lega. Ia yang baru saja mengepel itu menegakan badan, lalu memperhatikan sekitar ruangan yang sudah cantik seperti baru. Hinata tersenyum bahagia.

Sedangkan Sasuke—yang sempat ikut dalam proses pembersihan ini—pun mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa. Pria itu terlihat kelelahan, sangat berbeda dari Hinata yang masih bersemangat. Tentu saja... pertamanya Sasuke hanya ingin membereskan cucian piring dan pakaian kotor yang bertebaran, tapi Hinata memaksanya—secara tidak langsung—agar dapat membantunya membersihkan segala debu yang ada di kamar apartemen ini.

Kalau seandainya ia tau dirinya bisa sampai kelelahan seperti ini, Sasuke pasti akan lebih memilih untuk membayar jasa _cleaning service_.

Sesudah menghela nafas, Sasuke pun berdiri. Wajahnya lengket oleh keringat dan debu, dan tampaknya Hinata tak terlalu jauh berbeda darinya. Dihampirinya Hinata yang sedang menata peralatan-peralatan di dapur.

"Kau... mandilah di kamar sana."

"Mm, baiklah..." Hinata mengangguk kecil. Dia taruh lap basah itu ke gantungan, lalu ia segera berlari ke kamar mandi yang sempat Sasuke tunjuk. Sasuke memperbolehkan wanita itu membersihkan diri di kamar mandi milik Sai.

Dan setelah melihat Hinata memasuki kamar Sai, Sasuke ke kamarnya sendiri.

Saat ini ia sedang memikirkan baju apa lagi yang akan ia pinjamkan ke wanita aneh itu. Masalahnya, apakah bisa ia terus memberikan pakaian yang terlalu kebesaran miliknya untuk Hinata?

Setelah berpikir lama, akhirnya Sasuke menemukan jalan keluarnya.

Seingatnya, masih ada baju—mantan—istrinya di sini.

Sasuke menutup lemari pakaiannya, lalu menatap sebuah lemari berwarna putih yang terletak tepat di sebelahnya. Ketika ia membuka lemari antik itu, wewangian bunga yang begitu lembut menguar dari sana. Sasuke terdiam.

Ia masih ingat...

Itu wangi istrinya, seorang wanita yang paling ia cintai—yang sekarang sudah berada di sisi Tuhan.

Perlahan-lahan, satu per satu kenangan manis dirinya bersama sang istri pun terulang di benaknya. Tapi ia hentikan dengan dengan cara berdecak. Jangan sampai semua itu membuatnya _mood_-nya terguncang kembali.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, ia ambil beberapa gaun terusan sederhana yang tergangtung di sana. Setelah ia memilih-milih, dia keluarkan sekitar tiga _dress_ rumah santai dan juga pakaian dalam.

Ia tutup lemari itu dan berjalan keluar.

Awalnya, Sasuke membawakan pakaian itu ke kamar Sai. Tapi saat melihat kamar mandi di dekat kamar itu yang terbuka, Sasuke mengernyit. Saat ia periksa, kamar mandi tersebut kosong. Kira-kira ke mana wanita itu berada?

Sasuke sedikit menunduk. Dilihatnya lantai di luar kamar mandi yang sedikit becek—ralat, sangat becek. Dan genangan air yang tercecer di lantai itu seperti mengarahkannya ke ruang tamu. Pria _raven_ itu pun mengikuti jejak tadi.

Sesaat ia memasuki daerah ruang tamu, Sasuke melihat Hinata. Dan di sana, ia kejut bukan main. Terpampanglah seorang wanita yang hanya terbalut oleh handuk putih. Karena tidak terlalu lebar, handuk itu membiarkan pundak serta belahan dada Hinata terekspos. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan kaki jenjang dan tangan putihnya yang mulus itu secara terang-terangan menggoda pertahanan Sasuke.

Bagi Sasuke... ini benar-benar cobaan.

Seandainya Sasuke adalah pria yang tidak bisa menahan diri, mungkin ia akan menyerang wanita itu... sekarang juga.

Menyadari ada kedua manik mata yang memperhatikannya, Hinata yang saat itu sedang menikmati hembusan AC di sofa itu segera menoleh. Rambutnya yang masih basah itu bergoyang pelan.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Yang ini namanya apa?"

"Angin dari AC." Sasuke menjawab. "Kenapa? Kau suka?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Kau sudah mandi?"

"Ya..."

"Lebih baik kau memakai baju." Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya dan menjejerkan beberapa pakaian istrinya ke meja. "Sekarang kau tinggal pilih..."

Sesudah meletakan pakaian itu di atas meja, tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke langsung berjalan ke kamarnya. Sebelum Sasuke menghilang dari balik pintu, Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk berterima kasih.

Sasuke melihatnya dengan tatapan datar, lalu menutup pintu. Walaupun ia tidak menyahut, setidaknya tatapan mereka yang saling bertemu itu sudah dapat menjelaskan kalau Sasuke menanggapinya.

Setelah ia berada di dalam, Sasuke berjalan ke sebelah ranjang tidurnya. Karena di sana ada sebuah ponsel yang terletak di atas meja kecil, ia ambil ponsel tersebut, dan menekan sederet nomor yang akan menyambungkannya ke nomor kantor polisi.

Namun sewaktu suara deringan terdengar, Sasuke berpikir. Tak lama kemudian, ia matikan sambungan tadi dan terduduk di permukaan kasur. Ia sempat teringat dengan Sai. Kalau saja Sai mengetahui bahwa dia akan menyerahkan Hinata ke polisi—agar pihak sanalah yang akan mengurusi wanita hilang ini—mungkin anak tunggalnya yang itu akan kecewa.

Tapi... untuk apa juga ia mempertahankan wanita asing ini di rumahnya?

Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu ia menekan tombol '_redial'_—tanda ia kembali menghubungi kantor polisi.

**Cklek.**

"Sasuke...?"

Suara itu sontak saja membuat ia mematikan ponselnya—lagi. Ia menoleh, dan menemukan Hinata yang sudah melihatnya dari sela pintu yang barusan ia buka.

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah memakai gaunnya..."

Sasuke beranjak. Sembari berjalan mendekati Hinata, ia meletakan ponsel _flip_-nya itu ke kasur. Sesampainya di luar kamar, Sasuke memperhatikan penampilan dari Hinata yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Ba-Bagaimana?" Dengan malu-malu, Hinata menunjukan dirinya yang terbalut gaun cantik berwarna merah.

Sasuke terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Bagus..."

"Tapi aku lebih suka yang ini..." Hinata menunjukan gaun berwarna hijau muda dengan corak bunga-bunga. Ia serahkan pakaian yang ingin ia pakai itu ke Sasuke. "Coba... pegang ini sebentar, Sasuke..."

Saat ia memegang gaun hijau tersebut, Sasuke berniat untuk tidak menanggapi lagi. Namun karena tiba-tiba saja Hinata mengangkat roknya tinggi-tinggi—sampai celana dalamnya terlihat—mau tidak mau pun Sasuke terkejut.

"Kau—kh! Hentikan!"

Hinata tersentak. Dengan wajah bertanya, ia menatap Sasuke. "I-Iya? A-Ada apa?"

Sasuke berdecih. "Jangan gantu baju di depanku!"

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Tangannya masih saja memegangi roknya yang akan ia angkat. "Tapi... aku sudah biasa mengganti pakaian di depan teman-temanku."

"Siapa temanmu, hah? Hewan!?"

Hinata berpikir sebentar. Di dunia dongeng kan ia memang tidak memiliki teman yang berwujud manusia. "I-Iya sih... mereka hanya hewan-hewan."

Sasuke benar-benar menghela nafas yang teramat sangat panjang.

"Dengar... Aku pria, dan kau wanita. Tentu saja itu tidak boleh."

"O-Ohh... be-begitu, ya?" Ia berbisik. "A-Aku mengerti."

"Yang penting, turunkan sekarang juga."

"Eh? Turunkan apa?"

"Tanganmu!"

"Ta-Tangan?"

"IYA! Cepat turunkan—!"

**Cklek.**

Mendengar pintu apartemen yang barusan terbuka, mendadak Sasuke langsung menoleh ke belakang, tepat ke arah kedua orang yang sudah mematung di depan apartemen.

Di sana, sudah ada Sakura dan Sai. Mereka berdua memasang ekspresi terkejut—tentu saja.

Sasuke benar-benar benci situasi ini. Pasti mereka salah paham. Sedangkan, Hinata hanya memasang wajah polosnya. "Mereka siapa, Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Hinata. Mata sayunya memandangi mereka berdua—orang yang asing baginya—dengan tatapan bingung.

Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Hinata, karena tatapan _onyx_-nya sedang memperhatikan raut _shock_ Sakura dan juga tatapan heran dari Sai.

Sampai akhirnya, Sakura berdesis.

"Wa-Wanita?" Dengan tubuh gemetar ia memundurkan langkahnya.

"Gaun merah..." Ditatapinya Hinata dengan pandangan _horror_. "Lagi mau buka baju...?"

"Ha-Habis itu... Uchiha-_san_... mengatakan... 'ce-cepat... turunkan'...? Jangan-jangan... turunkan... risleting, ya?" Sakura semakin memucat. Kalimatnya yang terbata semakin mengada-ada.

"Dengar, aku bisa menjelaskan—" Sasuke berniat menyela, tapi suara Sakura sudah terlebih dulu menjerit histeris.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Aaaaaa, gomen ne lama update. Semoga masih ada yang mau baca, yaaa...! :'D**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to : **

**Mungkin Abstrak, Hyou Hyouichiffer, asdfghkl, AA Jebug DEPAPEPE, Lollytha-chan, sabaku no ligaara, ore, Uchiha 'Phyta' No Aka Suna, Bonbon 0330, IntisariHidup, Yuumeko Hana, OraRi HinaRa, vivi, guest.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Fict ini bakalan sampe berapa chap? **Entah. Kayaknya panjang, tapi lama update-annya ngga bakalan nentu. **Bakalan ada semi-M-nya, ngga? **Kayaknya sih ada. **Aku suka kelakuan Sai. **Hehe, sama. **Jangan bilang Sasuke mau jadiin Sakura jadi istrinya. **Ngga kok. Kan fict ini agak kubedain dari Enchanted. **Author-san dengan Sanpacchi-san, ya? **Bukan rahasia lagi kok haha. **Banyakin interaksi SasuHina-nya. **Sippo. **Naruto-nya lucu. **Arigatouu.

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Apa kau mengerti apa yang telah barusan kau perbuat?"

"Tapi kenapa sasuke melarang Sai-_kun_ berimajinasi? Padahal cerita dongeng itu sangatlah indah dan mengagumkan..."

"Ya. Imajinatif. Fiksi. Irasional."

"Ke-Kekuatan apa itu!? Aaaaa, Hinata! Tolong aku!"

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Read?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


End file.
